Ice Princess
by MSUbtrfan
Summary: What happens when a champion skater starts dating one of BTR guys?  Will they make it as a couple or will Hollywood and friends try to tear them apart. Will she pick up a new hobbie while in LA. Sucky summary but a good story.  Kendall/OC or Logan/OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to LA Sam, now we have to get to the Palm Woods fast so we can check in and get settled and then we have to be at the ice rink at 2 and…."

My coach/mother went on and on about keeping my schedule. I was waving to my fans and making a heart towards them. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be where I am today.

"Samantha! Are you even listening to me?" my mom asked as we were walking out to the limo.

"Mom relax, I know we need to keep on schedule but I need sometime for my fans to don't you think? I mean if it weren't for them I would still be skating on the crappy frozen lake by the house. And don't you think I could have a little time to myself? The competition isn't for another 5 months anyway" I tried to appeal to her coach side first.

"You are right Sam", she said but then her phone went off and she dragged me to the limo, "but we need to go, you can make time for your fans later." And with that I made one more heart with my hands.

"Here you go Miss Martin, the Palm Woods Hotel." My driver Tony said.

"Thanks Tony, and as I keep telling you Tony, call me Sam or Sammy, Miss Martin reminds me of my mother" I whispered that last part so she wouldn't hear, but luckily for me she was on the phone.

We shared a quiet giggle and a hug and then he went back to unloading my bags for me. When he got done he slammed the trunk closed and walked over to me.

"There you go Mis- I mean Sammy." Tony said as he gave me a hug.

"Thanks Tony, I'm going to miss you for the next five months." I told him.

You see we were going to get a new limo driver while we are in LA. My coach wants me to walk or run whenever I can so I can stay in shape, and only use the limo for interviews and press conferences.

"I'm going to miss you too kiddo" he replied.

We did our secret handshake that we came up with when I was like 5 years old. I waved at the limo as it drove out of sight.

I sighed and walked into my new home for the next five months.

As soon as I got inside the Palm Woods I was surrounded by fans.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Do you know who you are?" three girls came up to me. One had curly brown hair, one had blonde hair, and the last one had brown straight hair.

"Sammy, the national champ ice skater?" I guessed.

They just nodded their heads, like they were in shock that I would be here.

"Oh thank goodness, I was hoping I knew who I was" I replied sarcastically at them. "What are your names girls? " I asked them. I try to get personal with my fans when I can.

"Oh we are all named Jennifer, we act, sing, and dance" the blonde one in the middle said.

"It was really nice to meet you and I will send you some pictures or autographs to your room if you would like." I told them.

"Wow thanks Sammy! It was nice to meet you too. See you around" then the three of them walked off and in slow motion.

_Well that was weird_ I thought.

"Samantha! It's time to go to the room, its 4J okay?" my mother told me while she was still on the phone.

"Yeah okay" I told her as I sighed a little.

"Hold on Tom" my mom said as she looked at me, "Honey I know you miss your friends and the dog back home but you will meet new friends and you will see Bandit again soon I promise" she told me while smiling.

There's my mom. She cares she really does, she just likes winning too.

"I know mom, I know. I'll see you up in the room?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and going back to her phone call.

I hit the up arrow on the elevator and waited for it to come to the lobby.

_Ding_.

When I looked up at the doors, I saw four of the cutest boys. They looked familiar but I don't know where from.

Then it clicked, it was my favorite go to group after a hard day of skating. It was Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James. Also known as…

_Big Time Rush_


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time on Ice Princess:_

_When I looked up at the doors, I saw four of the cutest boys. They looked familiar but I don't know where from._

_Then it clicked, it was my favorite go to group after a hard day of skating. It was Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James. Also known as…Big Time Rush_

I stood there looking at them; Kendall is even more handsome in person than I thought he was. His eyes are even more dreamer in person and let's not talk about his hair and muscles…okay Sam look at someone else before you start drooling.

I quickly averted my eyes and looked at Logan, who was not much better. Logan's dimples, hair, and chocolate brown eyes were so cute to look at. Dang, his shirt is hugging his muscles just right.

I looked at Carlos; Carlos is like a little kid he is just so darn adorable! His playful smile was apparent on his face as he and James were talking. He was wearing his helmet and was bouncing on his toes. Dang his muscles were looking pretty good too.

Lastly, I looked at James, who was playing with his "lucky" comb. He was cute, don't get me wrong, but something told me he was a player, or at least looked like one. But something else told me he was a sweetheart but had to put on his player image so he didn't get hurt.

Dang! What is with all of the BTR boys having amazing muscles? Snap out of it Sam before they notice you are staring.

When I looked at them I noticed they were checking me out. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were doing a good job of not making it obvious. James on the other hand was nodding his head up and down like he approved of what he saw.

I cleared my throat trying to get their attention.

They snapped out of their trance and blushed when they noticed they got caught.

"Hey, what's up?" Kendall asked trying to be smooth.

I stifled a giggle and quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey, nothing much I just got checked out by four guys who I don't even know and I am trying to get to my new apartment but they are still on the elevator. What's up with you?"

They all blushed again and started grumbling as they moved away from the elevator.

I laughed at them for looking like four year olds who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Sorry about that," Logan said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "anyway are yo-"

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE SAMMY MARTIN!" James shouted so the whole lobby could hear.

_Oh great, here we go_ I thought.

The guys just stared at James as he got all giddy like a fan girl at one of their concerts.

"THERE SHE IS!" I whipped around and saw a heard of my fans and paparazzi headed in my direction.

"Oh boy, hey I know just met and everything but do you think you can hide me and distract the fans and paparazzi? Ok great thanks!" I rushed out as I dove behind the guys and made a shield out of them.

"Where is she? Where did she go?" a bunch of people asked at once.

"She went that way" the guys said as the pointed the way they just came from.

When everyone left, the guys turned around and said "they're gone" at once.

I looked around and stood up, "thanks for that. I guess you would like an explanation for that, huh?" I looked at them.

They nodded their heads.

I took a breath," So as your friend over here pointed out," I said as I looked at James with a playful glare, "I'm Sammy Martin, the national champ f figure skating, and those were my fans who I love dearly but I don't want to be bombarded by them right now." I explained.

"Oooohhhh"

Kendall got a look of realization, "I guess we didn't officially introduce ourselves huh?" he said with a sheepish grin.

"Ha-ha umm…no, no I don't think you all did" I told him.

"Well then, I'm Kendall" Kendall introduced himself and then kissed mocked bowed and kissed my hand.

I blushed when he did; he caught my blush and smirked at me.

"I'm Logan" Logan introduced himself too, he smiled and waved at me. When he smiled his dimples showed. I smiled and waved back.

"Hi I'm Carlos!" Carlos came bounding up to me and wrapped me in a hug. I laughed and hugged him back.

Then it was James' turn. "Hey, I'm James, James Diamond." He introduced himself and then winked at me.

I waved at him. My phone vibrated telling me that I had a text.

_To:Sammy_

_From:Mother/coach_

_Samantha! Where are you? You are supposed to be in the room!_

I sighed.

"Something wrong Sammy?" Kendall asked me. I looked up and he was right behind me. I squeaked in surprise.

"One don't do that again, ever!" the guys laughed, "and two I need to get to my apartment now."

"Where is your apartment?" Carlos asked as he looked a little sad I had to leave.

"I live in 4J, so you all can come up and see me a little bit ok?" I asked him trying to get him to cheer up.

That worked because they all had giant smiles on their faces.

"That's right next door to us" James explained.

"So we will see you later." Kendall said.

"Okay great," I said as got on the elevator and pressed level 2, "See you boys around" I said as the door was closing. Right before it closed all the way I could still see Kendall looking at me so I winked at him as the doors closed all the way.

_How great is this_ I thought, _the four cuties live next door to me._ I was singing softly with a smile on my face until I opened my door and saw my mom waiting for me with a frown on her face.

_Uh oh_ I though, _I'm in trouble._


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Time on Ice Princess-_

_How great is this_ I thought, _the four cuties live next door to me._ I was singing softly with a smile on my face until I opened my door and saw my mom waiting for me with a frown on her face.

_Uh oh_ I though, _I'm in trouble._

"Hi mommy," I started to talk to her as if I was still her little girl, "how are you doing?" I asked her with a smile.

"How am I? How am I? Sammy, I thought you were going to be in the room, but when I came up here you weren't. Care to explain?" she asked as she quirked an eye brow.

I sighed, I needed a way to tell her I made friends without her freaking out.

"Well mom, if you most know I met some guys down in the lobby and we were talking in you texted me." I told her.

She had her thinking face on, that couldn't be good. "You made friends with some boys? Which boys?"

I looked at her, "Just some boys that are in a band."

She smirked a little. "Well we need to go to Rouque Records right now. Gustavo wants to introduce us to a band of his that might make a good fake boyfriend." She told me.

"Okay the- wait did you say fake boyfriend? " I asked her and she nodded a little, "mom what did we agree on, if I 'date' someone and then he falls for me, who is going to pick up the pieces when I 'dump' him?" I asked with my hand on my hip.

"Don't worry honey, Gustavo ensures me that it will be a good guy and that it will be great publicity for you and him."

"I" I started to object to this but she cut me off.

"Plus I already agreed to this so we are going, now let's move" my mother told me.

I sighed and followed her out of the door.

Once we were in the limo, the driver took us to the studio so we can meet Gustavo and his new band and figure out who is the best match for my "fake" boyfriend. Oh joy.

"Samantha, will please be opened minded about this?" my mom asked, she was almost in her coach mode, "you may really like this boy, and then it may not be fake." She told me trying to find the up side to it.

"Whatever" I grumbled as we pulled up to the studio. As I got out I put on my "show smile", as I like to call it. The smile that I wear when I'm performing, the one that makes it look like no one can hurt me or my feelings, that's the one I wore into the studio.

Gustavo and his assistant Kelly were in the meeting already waiting for us.

"Ah, Mrs. Martin how nice to meet you" Gustavo said with a smile on his face while he and Kelly shook my mother's hand.

"Like wise Gustavo" she replied.

I rolled my eyes at their formal attitude, we all know, well maybe not the boy is going to my "boyfriend", they just care about appearances and money.

"And you must be Sandy" Gustavo said while smiling at me.

I looked at him and then at my mother with a, - _Are you serious right now?_ - look. My mom just shot me a look and then smiled back at Gustavo.

"It's Sammy, not Sandy, Sammy." I corrected him.

"Oh well simple mistake." He shook it off like it was no big deal.

"So where is this new boy band of yours Gustavo?" I asked him. It couldn't be Big Time Rush I thought because they aren't that new anymore.

"Well actually it's not a brand new group, it's a relatively new group though" Kelly explained, "and they should be here right about now." As soon as she said 'now' the guys came in through the door with their security guard behind them.

"Sammy!" Carlos exclaimed as he came over to give me a hug. "Hey Carlos, what's up" I asked him as I hugged him back.

"We are supposed to have a meeting with Gustavo about something that I guess has to do with you since you are here." He said in one breath.

I laughed and nodded my head. I looked at the rest of the guys who looked like someone just kicked their puppies.

"Hey Carlos?" I asked him.

"Yeah Sammy?" he replied as he looked at me.

"What's with them?" I asked as I nodded my head in their direction.

Carlos smirked, "they are upset that I got a hug and they didn't" he said smugly.

I nodded my head in understanding. "They aren't going to stop until they get a hug are they?" I guessed.

Carlos laughed and shook his head. "Nope" he said popping the 'p'.

I walked towards Logan first, he looked at me with sad eyes and opened his arms for me to walk into, and I laughed and walked into his arms, wrapping my arms around him. "Hey Logie" I giggled.

He smiled his adorable smile and laughed. "Hey Sams"

I looked at James next, he did the same thing Logan did, only when I wrapped my arms around him he hugged me back tight and wouldn't let go. "James, James, I can't breathe" he didn't do anything until Logan and Carlos came up and pried him off of me. "Sorry Sammy" he said like he was in trouble.

"It's ok James." I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and then sat down at the table.

I walked over to Kendall, I smirked at his puppy face, and I had to admit it was good, almost as good as Logan and Carlos. I poked Kendall in the sides seeing if I could get him to smile before the hug, which worked, he squirmed and smiled when he look at me.

"Hey Sammy" Kendall said with a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around me. He had to bend down a little since I came up to his chin.

"Hey Kendall" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist, I held Kendall a little longer than the others.

I reached up to peck his cheek but pecked his neck instead. I blushed when he looked at me and I quickly glanced at the table to see if anyone saw but they were all consumed in their own conversations.

Kendall smirked and led me to the table where I sat by my mother and he sat between Logan and Carlos who were right across from me.

Logan saw the light pink still left on my cheeks and smirked and looked between me and Kendall and then back at me and winked.

I think he saw my accidently kiss on the neck with Kendall.

"Okay, let's get this meeting started" Gustavo said as he stood up from his seat.

"Sammy you know why you are here, boys you however do not." He continued.

"One of you boys will be fake dating my daughter for a while to get people excited for her 100th win in five months and get more exposer for you boys" my mother took over.

The guys just looked at me as I looked down and starting playing with my fingers. I looked up and they were still staring at me until Logan broke the silence and asked a question.

"What happens to the other three who aren't going out with her? I mean we are all friends" he asked.

"Well Logan," Gustavo started, "the three who don't get to date Sammy are going to be her best friends, that means, shopping, watching movies in her apartment, hanging by the pool with her, etc., etc., etc." he finished.

I looked up at this; at least it wouldn't be awkward for the other three.

"Now, before we tell you who is dating Sammy, all of you have to agree to be okay with it and not get mad about it okay?" Kelly said.

We all nodded our heads.

"Okay then, the boy who gets to date Sammy is….Kendall" my mother and Gustavo said at the same time.

I smiled, Kendall would be a good boyfriend real or fake. I looked over at him and he was looking at me with a smile on his face. He caught my eye and winked at me like I did when I first met him.

_Well maybe this won't be so bad_.

Okay so I would like to know how you all like the story so far. I may not update often since I'm a freshmen in college but I will update when I can.


	4. Chapter 4

_Last Time on Ice Princess:_

_"Okay then, the boy who gets to date Sammy is….Kendall" my mother and Gustavo said at the same time._

_I smiled, Kendall would be a good boyfriend real or fake. I looked over at him and he was looking at me with a smile on his face. He caught my eye and winked at me like I did when I first met him._

_Well maybe this won't be so bad__._

Kendall looked pleased to the chosen one to be my fake boyfriend. I looked at the other boys, Logan smirked at me and winked, James looked a little confused about why he wasn't chosen as the "boyfriend" and Carlos was just smiling at everyone.

"I have a question"

_Oh boy, here we go_ I thought. I may not have known the boys for that long but I knew what James was thinking.

"Yes, James?" Gustavo asked not really looking at him.

"Why does Kendall get to be the fake boyfriend and not me? I mean have you seen my face and my washboard abs?" he asked while lifting up his shirt.

"James," my mother started, "you are a very attractive young man but you are a little too conceded to be dating my daughter." She said gently.

He looked down and nodded. I smiled a little at him trying to make him feel better. He smiled a little back at me.

"Ok guys listen, no one outside this room can know about this, to everyone else it has to look like you two are in love," Kelly told us.

We all nodded at her telling her we understood.

"Okay, Kendall and Sammy, you two need to go to the pool and hang out get to know each other but look lovely dovey when people walk by or start flirting" my mother told us.

"Okay" we said together. We looked at each other and blushed.

Logan smirked at us, "Awe look they are already reading each other's mind" he cooed.

Carlos, James, and Logan started making kissy faces at us and then laughed.

"Some best friends you guys are" I pouted. They all three got up and did a group hug with me in the middle. I had my arms wrapped around Logan and Carlos' waist.

"Hey get your hands off my girlfriend" Kendall scolded playfully. I smiled and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Awe look who's jealous" I giggled, poking him in his sides. He squirmed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm not jealous" he defended, "I just don't like guys being all over my girl" he said as he kissed the top of my head. I blushed and smiled up at him.

"You know I only have eyes for you" I told him as I stood on my tip-toes to peck his cheek. It was his turn to blush.

"Okay you two, save it for the pool" the adults told us as they pushed the five of us out of the studio.

We were all sitting by the pool, each of the guys on a sun lounger and I was sitting at the end of Kendall's.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked them.

They looked at each other and nodded. "Well the three of us are going to go get some groceries" Logan said as he, James and Carlos got up and starting walking away.

"Have fun love birds!" Carlos shouted at us.

I laughed and looked at Kendall. He was looking at me weirdly. I began to worry a little.

"So…what do you want to do?" I asked him.

He scooted towards me and placed his arm around my shoulder. "Well, we could play 20 questions for a while" he suggested.

"Ok, you start"

He smiled. "Okay… favorite color?"

"Aqua, favorite sport?"

"Hockey for sure, favorite flower?"

"Purple daisies, do you like figure skating?"

"Well, I do since my amazing girlfriend is a national champion figure skater" He told me.

I blushed, "You really think that?" I asked him

He smiled and placed his hand on my knee, "Yeah I do" he told me and then pecked my cheek.

We continued our game and got flirty anytime someone would walk by us. It was time for dinner and we were starting to get hungry.

"Do you want to go back to my apartment for dinner?" Kendall asked me as he helped me off the chair and held my hand.

I nodded my head while I laced our fingers together; he smiled and led me to the elevator. I suddenly remembered that I haven't met his family before. Kendall must have sensed my uneasiness because he squeezed my hand in assurance.

"Hey what's wrong?"

I sighed, "What if your family doesn't like me? What if they hate me? I don't like it when people don't like me Kendall it reminds me of when I was the loser of my school" I told him.

Instead of thinking I was weird he just pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. "My family is going to love you, don't worry about that. My mom is happy with my girlfriends if they make me happy and my sister Katie is the same way, just don't play poker with her." He told me.

I smiled at him.

"And for the people who made fun of you at your old school they didn't get to know you and are losers for letting a great girl like you slip through their fingers" he said.

We walked into his apartment and closed the door.

"Mom! I'm home!" he called into the apartment.

A woman who I guessed was his mom came into the room. "Hey honey! How was your day?" she asked as he gave her a hug.

"It was great Mom, how was your day" he asked her.

"It was good." She smiled. She looked at me and realized that I was there.

"Oh where are my manners? Hi, I'm Jennifer Knight, Kendall's mom, who may you be?" she asked me as she shook my hand.

I shook her hand, "Hi, I'm Sammy Martin, I'm new to the Palm Woods" I told her.

Kendall grabbed my hand and she looked at us. "And apparently you are dating Kendall" she said staring at us.

I blushed and nodded my head, "yeah mom, we're dating and she makes me really happy" Kendall said smiling at me, I smiled back.

His mom smiled at us and gave me a hug, "Well then, welcome to the family" she laughed. "You can call me Jennifer or Mama Knight like the boys do" she told me.

I told her okay and sat on the couch by Logan and Kendall sat on my other side until Mama Knight called us for dinner.

"Will someone call Katie and tell her its dinner time?" Jennifer asked.

"KATIE! DINNER TIME!" the boys yelled together, I laughed as I sat down by Kendall and Carlos.

"Dang guys" a little girl said as she came to the table "could you get any louder?" she laughed as she sat across from me. "Hey I'm Katie who are you?" she asked me.

"Hi, I'm Sammy Martin, I'm dating your brother" I told her.

She looked at us with an eyebrow raised and then smiled. "It's nice to meet you. You better not hurt my brother or you will have worse things to worry about other than what you are going to wear for your competition." She told me with a smile.

I looked at her and then at the guys who just shook their heads at her.

Kendall kissed my head "Don't worry about it Sammy".

I nodded my head and then continued to eat my dinner.

"Dinner was really good Mama Knight" I told her after we were finished eating.

"Thanks sweetie" she said with a smile. I helped her clean the dishes after she protested but I told her it was the least I could do.

After a while we watched a movie on the couch with me curled into Kendall's side. After the movie I told them I had to go back to my apartment. Kendall insisted that I let him walk me to the door even though I lived next door.

"See I told you that you had no reason to be nervous about meeting my family" he smiled at me.

I laughed "yeah you were right. Your family is great" I told him. I needed to get inside.

"Well thanks for a great night Kendall" I told him as I gave him a hug,

"You are so welcome Sammy, thanks for coming" he told me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow then?" I asked him

"Yeah that sounds good." He told me while nodding.

"Goodnight Kendall" I told him as I kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Sammy, sweet dreams princess" he told me after he kissed my cheek.

I blushed, "sweet dreams my sweet prince" I told him. I opened the door and waited for him to walk back to his door. He saw me watching him and blew me a kiss. I giggled and winked at him before closing my door. I could hear his laugh through my door.

When I got ready for bed I replayed the events of today in my head. I had a great boyfriend fake or not, He is a great guy.

I felt my phone vibrate on my bed, it was from Kendall.

_To: Sammy_

_From: Kendall_

_Goodnight sweet Sam 3_

_To: Kendall_

_From: Sammy_

_Goodnight sweet Kendall 3_

That boy was too sweet. That night when I went to bed I dreamt of one certain blonde haired hazel eyed cutie named Kendall.


	5. Chapter 5

_Last Time on Ice Princess:_

_That boy was too sweet. That night when I went to bed I dreamt of one certain blonde haired hazel eyed cutie named Kendall. _

The next morning I woke up early to the sound of my mom in the kitchen mixing something in the blender. I groaned and got out of bed to see what she was doing.

"Mommy, what are you doing" I asked her sleepily. She smiled at me.

"Good morning princess" she said as she kissed my head "I'm just making your breakfast before we go down to the rink to practice." She told me.

I pouted a little, "but mama me and Kendall were going to hang out today at the park" I told her. I was really looking forward to the day at the park.

"Sorry sweetie, but we need to practice, and besides Gustavo called while you ate dinner over there and told me that the boys would have to be at the studio today anyway." She told me. "Now go get dressed and put your practice clothes on, you can see him later." She told me.

I sighed. I got dressed and put on my practice outfit. I decided I would call Kendall before we left so I could tell him that I wouldn't be able to hang out until later. Kendall picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" he sounded tired

"Hey Kendall, did I wake you up?" I asked him. I would feel bad if I did.

"Hey Sammy, yeah you woke me up but I needed to get up soon anyway sweetie so don't worry about it" he told me.

"Oh okay. Well I just called to tell you that I can't go to the park with you until later, coach decided I needed to go to the rink to practice a little" I told him.

"Awe well that's okay honey, I have to go to the studio in a little bit anyway. We actually have to leave in like ten minutes, so I walk you to the lobby before we leave sound good?" he told me.

"Yeah that sounds good cutie" I smiled, "and we can go to the park later when we both get off"

"It's a date" I could hear his smile through the phone, "see you in two minutes okay"

"Okay, bye" I told him and he said bye back.

When I walked out into the living area of our apartment with my practice skates and my pink sweat suit. I drank my breakfast, and then brushed my teeth. When I walked out of the bathroom, there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door to see the Kendall standing there looking adorable leaning on the doorframe, smirking at me. I smiled at him and then saw he was pointing to his cheek excepting a kiss.

I smirked and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Good morning Kendall, ready to go?" I asked him as I gave him a hug.

He came inside and kissed my cheek. "Good morning Sammy how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you? "I asked him as I gave him a hug.

"I'm good now that I have my girl in my arms" he said as he gave me a hug.

I laughed "you are so cheesy"

We walked out of my apartment, and walked towards the lobby. I laced our fingers together as we walked down the hallway. As we walked I glanced at Kendall and checked him out. How did I get so lucky even if he is a fake boyfriend.

He caught me looking at him and smirked as he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around my waist,

"Like what you see?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I blushed and nodded while I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I have a hot boyfriend" I told him and winked at him. He laughed at me and we walked to the parking lot. There were two cars waiting for us, one to take me to the ice rink and one to take him and the guys to the studio. I hadn't seen the guys all morning.

"Hey where are the other three?" I asked him.

Right when Kendall was going to answer I heard Carlos yell my name.

"SAMMY!" he yelled as he gave me a hug.

"Good morning to you too Carlos" I laughed as I hugged him back.

"Good morning Logie" I told him since I knew how much he hated being called Logie, he smirked and gave me a hug, "good morning Samantha" he called me since he knew I didn't like my full name.

I stuck out my tongue at him and gave James a hug as we exchanged good mornings. My driver came over and told me that we had to hurry if I want to be at the rink before my coach got mad.

"Well I guess I will see you all later?" I told them. They nodded their heads and got into the limo. Kendall walked me over to the car and kissed my cheek. "Have fun at practice and I will see you later at the park?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, "yeah that sound perfect, have fun at the studio. Don't let Gustavo work you too hard okay." I told him.

He nodded his head and I kissed his cheek and gave him a hug which he returned and shut the door after I got in the car. My driver took me to the rink while I sat in the back and texted Kendall.

_To: Sammy_

_From: Kendall_

_I forgot to tell you that you looked cute this morning ;)_

I blushed and giggled a little.

_To: Kendall_

_From: Sammy_

_Thanks I forgot to tell you that you looked handsome this morning with your beanie on ;)_

I shut my phone and asked the driver how much longer we had until we got to the rink.

"About five more minutes Sam" Gabe, the new driver told me.

I felt my phone vibrate again and I saw I had a text from each of the guys,

_To: Sammy_

_From: Carlos_

_Hey Sammy! Have a good day! I will see you later!_

I responded to his first.

_To: Carlos_

_From: Sammy_

_Hey Carlos! Thanks, you have a good day too and please try to keep yourself out of trouble. :)_

The next one was from Logan.

_To: Sams_

_From: Logie_

_Hey Sams, have a good day and try not to get hurt at practice today okay? I will keep your honey out of trouble don't worry ;)_

I laughed at him.

_To: Logie_

_From: Sams_

_Hey Logie! You have a good day too, and don't let Gustavo put you down. You are a great singer and dancer. Haha yeah please keep him out of trouble._

The next one was from James.

_To: Sammy_

_From: Jamie_

_Hey Sammy! Good luck at practice, you will do great!_

I smiled at that.

_To: Jamie_

_From: Sammy_

_Thanks Jamie! Have fun with Gustavo!_

The last one was from Kendall of course.

_To: Sammy_

_From: Kendall_

_Hey I miss you already. Do you miss me?_

I laughed at his text.

_To: Kendall_

_From: Sammy_

_Yes I miss you too…but I am at the rink so I have to go. Txt you later ;)_

With that last text sent I turned my phone off and stepped into the rink.

My mom was already on the ice waiting for me, she saw me come in and waited for me to get closer before going into coach mode.

"There you are Sam. Now before we start, how about you get on the ice and take a couple of warm up laps" she told me as I laced up my skates.

I got on the ice and started my warm up laps and stopped on front of her.

"What are we working on today coach?" I asked her while I fixed my outfit.

She looked up from the clip board. "Today we are going to work on your axel jumps. They are okay but sometimes you wobble when you land."

I nodded my head and headed for the middle of the rink; I turned and looked at her. "How many?" I asked.

She thought about it. "Do five and then you can just practice your other jumps okay?" she told me.

I nodded my head and started to do the jumps. The first one wasn't too bad but I wobbled to keep my balance.

"Try again Sams" I heard her call from her spot on the ice. I nodded and I did the jump again and landed it perfectly.

"See I knew you could do it!" she yelled from her spot. I did the other three perfectly too and started to work on my other jumps.

After a while my mom told me that I could go for lunch but I needed to walk, which was fine with me. I asked her if she wanted anything but she shook her head no and went back to writing on the clip board.

I took my phone out of my bag to check my messages on my way to the café where I usually ate at when I was working at the rink. I had a text from each of the boys and Katie. I opened the guys' text messages first. Logan, Carlos, and James all sent the same thing, a smiley face. I opened Kendall's text next.

_To: Sammy_

_From: Kendall_

_Okay Gustavo is letting us go early because we are driving him crazy ;) _

I laughed.

_To: Kendall_

_From: Sammy_

_Haha you all always drive him crazy. My mom/coach just sent me on a lunch break which is about over._

I ate my lunch until I remember Katie's text. I opened it.

_To: Sammy_

_From: Katie_

_Hey Sammy, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime._

I smiled at the text.

_To: Katie_

_From: Sammy_

_Hey Katie, sure it would be great to hang out with you. How about tomorrow you and me have a girl's day?_

_To: Sammy _

_From: Katie_

_Yeah that sounds great _

I smiled at the text. I felt my phone go off again. This time it was from my mom.

_To: Samantha_

_From: Coach/mother_

_Hey honey why don't you go ahead and have the rest of the day off. Go surprise Kendall or something._

_To: Coach/mother_

_From: Samantha_

_Thanks mommy I will see you at home_

I ran out of the café and back to the Palm Woods. I saw the guys sitting by the pool. I snuck up behind Kendall and covered his eyes.

"Guess who" I sang in his ear.

"Logan?" He said playfully. I lightly smacked his head and sat on Logan's chair and pouted. "Not funny" I told him.

He chuckled and pulled me off of Logan's chair and wrapped me in a hug. "C'mon Sammy, I was kidding, I would notice you anywhere." He told me while kissing my head.

I pretended to pout still until he started tickling me. I started laughing and squirming in his arms. "Okay okay I forgive you just stop!" I squealed.

The guys started laughing then they shot Kendall a look. "Hey Kendall why don't you go to the park and tell Sammy what Gustavo told us." Logan said.

"Oh right. C'mon Sammy, let's go to the park" Kendall told me as he lead me out of the pool area. I looked at the guys weirdly as they waved at me with giant smiles on. their faces. I waved back as Kendall dragged me to the park.

We walked around the park and Kendall chased me around for a little bit. Right now we were lying on a blanket looking at the clouds

I was starting to wonder what Gustavo told Kendall today, as he was reading my mind he sat up and pulled me up too and took hold of my hands.

"So Gustavo talked to me about us today" he started out, he looked a little embarrassed.

"What did he say?" I asked him. "Well he asked how we were doing as a couple and I told him we were doing great. " He smiled at me when he said this. I smiled back at him but I still didn't understand why he had to talk to me.

"Yeah we are doing great so why did you have to talk to me in private?" I asked him still confused.

He sighed "Because James told him that we haven't kissed yet…inly kiss on the cheeks, or the head. And Gustavo told me that we needed to kiss to keep up the appearance of a real couple." When he finished he was done talking. I just sat there.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

We sat there in silence for a little bit just letting the news sink in. I looked at him in the eyes and before I got lost in them, I noticed him leaning in. I started leaning in too and Kendall cupped my cheek. When our lips were almost touching he looked at me and I nodded my head.

When he connected our lips together it was sweet and careful. Then it started getting more passionate. Kendall pulled me onto his lap and had his hand on the back of my neck pulling me closer, I had one hand twisted in Kendall's hair and the other one on his cheek. When we were kissing I saw fireworks, it was amazing,

We pulled apart but our foreheads were touching. I looked in his eyes and saw love, and that made me smile even more. He was wearing a smile just as big as mine.

"Wow" we said at the same time and we giggled. "That was amazing" he told me. I agreed and kissed him again but shorter this time. We smiled at each other and then went back to watching the clouds.

I don't know if he was actually watching the clouds or thinking about the kiss, I knew what I was thinking though.

_What an amazing kiss._


	6. Chapter 6

_Last Time on Ice Princess_

_What an amazing kiss…_

We were still in the same position as we were before. Laying on the blanket my head on Kendall's chest watching the clouds on now Kendall would kiss me every now and again.

I started to sit up and stretch, I caught Kendall resting against his elbows just watching me .I smiled. "What are you looking at Kendall?" I asked him.

He smiled at me "Just the most amazing girlfriend ever". I blushed and covered my face trying to hide the fact I was blushing. Kendall chuckled slightly and gently pulled my hands away from my face, "Don't hide your face, you are beautiful you have no reason to hide." He told me sincerely.

I reached over and kissed him softly and then ran my fingers through his hair, "Thank you for that Kendall" I told him. He looked confused. "For what Sammy? Telling you something that you already know?"

"No I don't. " I looked down when I said it, I couldn't look at his face. "Everyone thinks that because I'm a figure skater, I have self-confidence so I know how pretty I am or how good I am. When really I'm this shy little girl who used to compete for fun and now I do it for work, I still lack self-confidence."

"Sammy, honeys please look at me." Kendall pleaded. I looked at him and he pulled me into a hug. "You are a beautiful young lady who I am happy to have as my girlfriend, okay? You are perfect to me"

I smiled and hugged him tighter. "Thank you" He smiled and kissed my head, "No problem." We were walking back to the Palm Woods when our phones went off at the same time.

_To: Samantha_

_From: Coach/mother_

_You and the guys have a red carpet event tomorrow night. You need to go shopping for a new dress. The limo will pick you all up at 545._

I looked at him and I guess Gustavo texted him the same thing by the look on his face. "I guess I get to show you and your beauty off tomorrow night" he said smiling,

I laughed "Yeah and I get to show you off. Hey do you think Katie would like to help me pick out my dress?"

Kendall looked at me weird "I don't know maybe why?"

"I told her we could hang out tomorrow."

"Oh well you can ask her" he told me as we walked into the lobby. I waved to some of the people and hugged some too. Kendall did the same.

We walked up to the apartment and the guys were already there. I saw Katie and walked over to her. "Hey Katie" I said as I sat next to her, and she smiled "Hey Sammy, what's up?"

"Well it turns out that I have a red carpet event tomorrow with your brothers so I am going to have to go shopping for a new dress and was wondering if you want to come with me?" I asked her hopefully.

The guys just looked at her waiting for her response.

"Yeah sure that would be great, let me go grab my purse and we can go" she told me and walked off to her room.

I laughed at their expressions, they were all shocked. "Aw guys I like how well you know your little sister"

"Well she usually doesn't like shopping." Kendall explained.

I nodded my head and Katie came out of her room and asked me if I was ready to go. I nodded my head and we walked out the door and walked to my car. When we got to the mall and went into the first store that had dresses.

"So Sammy," Katie started

"Yeah?" I asked her while looking at a dress. "Do you really like my brother?"

I looked at her "Yeah I really do, he makes me happy" she smiled at me.

"Good because he really likes you too, and you make him happy. I haven't seen him this happy in a long while." She told me

I smiled "So have you seen anything you like?" I asked her. She shook head "No not yet. How about you?"

I showed her the dress "What do you think?" I asked her. She smile and pushed me towards the dressing room.

I laughed and went into the stall to try it on. "Sams are you ready I want to see it on you!" I heard Katie yell. I laughed and walked out of the stall and Katie's jaw dropped.

I spun once and did my best red carpet pose. I looked at her and she started clapping. "Sammy you have to get that dress, Kendall will love it and I will make sure he gets a tie that matches"

I agreed. "Okay let me go change and then we can go shopping some more." She nodded her head and waited for me to change. I bought the dress and we left the store.

We shopped some more and I bought Katie some things even though she protested. We even got some of those photo both pictures. We got tired of shopping and we each had four bags each. We headed back to the apartment.

We were laughing about how the cashiers asked us if we were sisters and we answered yeah, that we were sisters in law. We walked into the apartment still laughing and the boys looked at us like we grew extra heads.

"Hey guys what's up?" we asked at the same time, we looked at each other and started laughing.

"Hey girls, have fun today?" we nodded our heads still laughing. When we calmed down Katie looked at me, "I think I'm going to put my stuff away, thanks for a great afternoon sis" I laughed "Yeah it was fun for me too, I'm glad you had fun sis" she laughed that time and we did our handshake that we came up with.

I smiled as I watched her go to her room, I walked over to the couch and sat on Kendall's lap. He smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled back at him and pecked his lips.

"Good afternoon I'm guessing?" he said looking at me. I nodded my head "yeah it was great. We laughed, we shopped and we even got our pictures taken"

Kendall smiled "I'm glad you two had fun."

"What did you boys do?" I asked them.

"Oh you know manly stuff went to the gym and pumped the iron." Carlos told me while they all flexed.

I laughed "Wow impressive" I told them while feeling them.

We sat around and talked and watched movies.

"Hey Sam do we get to see the dress?" Kendall asked while using his puppy eyes. I looked over at the others and they had their puppy dog faces on too.

I smiled, "Aw sorry guys but you will have to wait until tomorrow" I told them.

They pouted. I laughed, Kendall was still giving me the puppy eyes so I knew something that would make him stop. I smirked at Kendall. "C'mon babe doesn't be like that" I told him as I peck his lips, trailing kisses down his neck and back to his mouth. "Don't be mad at me please" I pouted.

He looked at me and gave in and kissed me gently. "Okay, I can't stay mad at you." He hugged me closer to his chest. "And that was dirty Miss Martin you will pay for it later" I whispered in my ear. I pulled back and looked at him, and he smirked and winked at me.

Logan cleared his throat getting our attention. "If you love birds are done over there we have a big day tomorrow. We should be getting ready for bed."

I was about to disagree but I yawned when I opened my mouth to talk. "Aww look who's tired" they all cooed. I blushed and took the boys goodnight and kissed Kendall goodnight, then walked to my apartment and fell asleep.

The next day we all relaxed together before getting ready. I left the boys' apartment around 3:15 to get ready. I took a shower and put on my make-up and did my hair before I put on the dress.

It was 5:25 when I was ready. (This is her outfit: .com/2009/09/27/debby-ryan-teen-vogue-mosh-pit/ )

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it mom!" I called into the apartment. I opened the door and saw Kendall and the guys behind him. (This is what they wore: . )

"Hey Sammy, you look pretty" Carlos told me as he gave me a hug. "Awe thanks Carlos, you very handsome"

Logan came in next, "Sammy you look very pretty" he told me as he twirled me. "You look very handsome too Logie" I told him.

James came in "You are stunning Sammy" he told me. "And you are looking good." I looked at the three in the room. "I think some hearts are going to be broken tonight". They laughed.

I turned my attention to Kendall who was still in shock. I waved my hand in front of his face, "Kendall? Are you okay?" I asked him. He rejoined the real world and looked at me.

"Wow, Sammy, you look amazing, beautiful, stunning, indescribable." He told me. I blushed at him. I looked at him," And you look handsome, hot, sexy, and so much more." I told him. It was his turn to blush.

He gave me a kiss and joined the others in the living room. After we took pictures together we headed towards the limo. I locked the door behind me and laced my fingers together with Kendall's.

We got into the limo and I sat by Kendall and Logan with Carlos and James on the other side. We were joking around and having fun. Before we knew it we were at the drop off zone, and all you could see were flashing lights.

Kendall grabbed my hand and we waited for our turn to get out, Logan just got out making it our turn. Kendall got out first and then extended his hand towards me and pulled me out of the limo.

_Here we go, it's now or never_

_**I do not own anything besides Sammy and her mother**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time on Ice Princess_

_Well it's now or never_

Kendall helped me out of the limo and onto the red carpet. I really didn't know what this event was for but I saw some people recognized like Shawn Johnson, Justin Bieber (I met him and Selena at his movie premiere) and Selena. I put on my show smile and hugged Kendall while people took pictures of me and Kendall and some of the five of us.

"Well look who it is" I heard a voice that I knew anywhere, I turned around and saw Selena and Justin behind us. I smiled at them and took Kendall's hand and walked over to them.

"Hey Selena! How are you doing?" I asked her as I gave her a hug and looked at her dress, "You look amazing by the way".

"Hey Sammy, I'm great how are you? I love your dress as well, and I see you have new friends" she said as she looked at Kendall and the guys. Huh, I wonder when they came over. I looked back at Selena and smiled "Thanks, Yeah I met some great guys. That's Logan, Carlos, James, and my boyfriend Kendall also known as Big Time Rush"

"Guys this is Selena and Justin. I met them back at Justin's movie premiere." I told the boys.

They exchanged hellos and Justin noticed Kendall and I holding hands and looking cozy, he smirked. "Hey, Kendall you have a great girl in your arms don't let her go or break her heart or we will have to talk got it?" he told Kendall trying to act all tough.

"Don't worry Justin I don't plan on doing anything to hurt her or lose her." Kendall told him. Justin nodded his head and gave me a hug. "You are still over protective of me Biebs." I told him laughing. He laughed too, "Well I have to protect the Ice Princess don't I?"

I nodded my head and we talked to them a little more before agreeing that we would meet up later. We talked to a few more people and interviews, most of them talking about me and Kendall being the 'hottest couple in Hollywood'.

After hours of talking to interviewers and making small talk with random people, we decided to head back to the apartment. "So how was the couple's first red carpet event go?" Logan asked teasing us. I smiled tiredly at him "It was great right Kendall" I asked him. He nodded his head and agreed. I rested my head against his shoulder.

He smiled down at me, "Aww my princess is sleepy". I smiled at him and nodded my head and snuggled closer to him. The other three were talking amongst themselves leaving me and Kendall to be all cute.

"You are adorable, you know that?" I asked Kendall not even looking at his face. I could tell he was smirking, he pulled my face up by his and looked into my eyes, our lips were centimeters from touching, "I know" and he connected our lips. The kiss was sweet and simple like most of our kisses, we really don't make out or push each other to doing things that we aren't comfortable doing.

Carlos cleared his throat this time and we looked at him to notice that all three of them looking at us. "Yes Carlos?" Kendall asked as his arm pulled me closer to his chest. I smiled at his action.

"We're here" he said as he pointed to the Palm Woods sign. We got of the limo and started walking to our apartments. I walked the guys to their door.

"I had fun tonight guys" I told them whiling giving them each hugs.

"We did too" Logan responded. James was bouncing on his toes like a kid on a sugar high. "I can't believe you know Justin Bieber! I can't believe I met him too!" he told while giving me another hug.

I laughed at him and returned his hug. I looked at Kendall and smiled, he smirked and winked at me in return.

"Hey guys I think I'm going to walk Sammy to her room and then be in okay?" he told them.

The three of them smirked.

"Okay have fun" Carlos started.

"Kendall let us know if you are going to be late" James winked.

"Use protection" Logan said wink.

I blushed red as a tomato and I was sure Kendall was just as red. "Guys my mom is in there! So shut up!" I whisper yelled at them. They all laughed and told me goodnight with a hug round of hugs.

I looked at Kendall who was still blushing. I giggled. "Aww look who's embarrassed of his friends" I teased him with a hug.

He just smiled at me and pecked my lips. We walked to my door and before I walked in Kendall pulled me to his chest and kissed me passionately, and I returned the kiss with just as much passion. We pulled apart and I looked at him.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Just for being you" he told me. I blushed and gave him a hug. I stood on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear "Goodnight Kendall, by the way you are amazing too". I looked up at him and he smiled and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Ice Princess" he said with a wink.

I watched him walk back to his room and blew him a kiss which he pretended to catch and press it to his lips. I giggled, and he blew me a kiss and watched me. I pretended to grab it just as he did and pressed it to my lips. We smiled at each other and walked into our respective apartments.

"Mom I'm home" I called into the apartment, which was silent. I looked around for my mom but couldn't find her. I was about to call her again when I saw a note on the table. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Sammy, I have left on a trip for three months. I know you will continue your training or turn to your singing which I hear you do in your room at night, you are really good. If the skating thing doesn't work out you could be a great singer, ask Gustavo. He might help you. I will see you in three months. There is money in your account for when you need it. Your allowance will be put in there too every two weeks. Be good._

_Love, Mom._

I reread the letter over and over again. I can't believe she just left me, and that she hears me singing. She has always wanted me to be a skater ever since the thing with dad. Dad wanted me to be a singer but mom wanted me to be a skater, when dad died I stopped singing and worked on my skating.

I needed to sleep and think about this later. I headed to my room and put on my dark blue pajama pants with snowflakes on them and my black top that had a pair of ice skates that said 'Ice Princess' on them.

I feel asleep for a little while and had dreams about me being a singer and I saw my dad out in the crowd smiling at me, but then it turned to nationals and I did my routine and got first as usual. Everything was going fine until I jerked awake. I couldn't figure out why I woke until I felt my stomach hurting, A wave of nausea came over me and next thing I knew I was in the bathroom head over the toilet emptying the contents of my stomach into it. After I quit vomiting, I got up and washed out my mouth and looked at myself in the mirror.

I was sickly pale and had dark circles under my eyes. There was sweat on my forehead but I was shivering. I didn't understand how I got so sick, since I felt fine at the red carpet event. I looked at the clock which read_ 12:30_. I wondered if Kendall was awake, it always helped me feel better if I talked to someone when I was sick.

_To: Kendall_

_From: Sammy_

_Hey Kenny, are you awake?_

I rested my head against the counter and waited for him to respond. A few seconds later my phone lit up telling I had a text.

_To: Sammy_

_From: Kendall_

_Yeah, I am and no you did not wake me up._

_To: Kendall_

_From Sammy_

_Ok, my mom left for three months without telling me _

_To: Sammy_

_From: Kendall_

_Really? What kind of mom does that?_

_To: Kendall _

_From: Sammy_

_My mom does that and guess what the topping on the cake is?_

_To: Sammy_

_From: Kendall_

_What?_

_To: Kendall_

_From: Sammy_

_I'm sick_

As soon as I hit send on my phone I was back in the bathroom vomiting. I felt like I was done and I heard a knock on the door. I went to the front door and saw the guys there with sleeping bags in their arms. I looked at them with confused written all over my face.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked them.

"Well Sams," Logan started "we heard about your mom and that you are sick and so we decided that we would come over and help take care of you." He finished with a proud smile on his face. The other boys nodded their heads agreeing with what Logan said.

I was about to tell them that they didn't need to do that, but as soon as I opened my mouth to speak it felt like I had to vomit again so I ran back to the bath room. This time I felt someone holding my hair back, and two sets of hand rubbing my back and when I looked up I saw someone with a glass of water for me. I smiled in thanks and they sat down on the floor too.

I leaned up against Kendall shivering. I felt his arms wrap around me and felt his body heat and nuzzled into him further.

"Are you feeling better?" Logan asked me.

I shook my head no but stayed in Kendall's arms. The next thing I knew Kendall had put me on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me, and Logan had placed a bucket by my head in case I needed it. The boys had arranged themselves around me and the couch with Logan and Kendall being the closest to me.

I felt someone put a cool washcloth on my head and kiss my cheek. I soon felt three other pair of lips on my cheek. I smiled at them.

"Thanks guys, I love you" I mumbled as I drifted off to dream land, I heard chuckles and 'I love you too'.

Who knew that this was going to be a long sickness….


	8. Chapter 8

The guys stayed the night with me and kept waking me up s couple hours to see if I needed anything. It was both cute and annoying. Logan went to the bathroom and brought back the thermometer once again, "Okay Sammy open up!" he told me with a cheery face like he was talking to a five year old.

"Logan I know how to take my own temperature, I'm not five" I told him as I took it out of his hand and stuck it in my mouth.

"How are you feeling babe?" I heard Kendall ask. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. He kissed my temple and pulled me closer to him. A few minutes later I heard the thermometer go off and I took it out of my mouth, it read 101. I groaned and showed Logan it; he looked at it and went to the kitchen to get something.

"What was it?" the three boys around me asked me. "101, man I hated being sick" I told them. They laughed, "No one likes being sick silly rabbit" Carlos told me. I started to laugh at him but it turned into a coughing fit that lasted five minutes.

"Are you okay Sams?" James asked me. I nodded my head and fell back against Kendall. Logan came back into the room with some Nyquip with real artificial cherry flavor and a huge spoon.

"What is that!" I asked him as I pulled Kendall in front of me. I didn't think I had a spoon that big, I mean that thing was HUGE. Logan smirked, "It's a spoon and your medicine. Now take it like a good girl" he told as he filled the spoon with the medicine.

I took the spoon from him and gaged down the medicine, man that stuff was gross. Carlos brought me some water to drink after that gross medicine. I looked up at him in thanks and drank the water. I leaned back against the couch my head resting on Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall smiled at me and then went back to doing something on his phone. I tried to see it but he put it away. "What were you doing on your phone Kendall?" I asked him.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He smiled at me, "besides I think you will find out soon enough" as soon as he said that my phone lit up. I looked at him and then looked at my phone, it was a Twitter update.

_KendallKnight_

_Everyone should tweet #getwellSammy. She is sick and it makes me sad to see her not feeling well. I love you Sammy! ;)_

I looked at him and smiled, I looked back at my phone and looked at my mentions and they were all of my fans plus BTR's, Justin's and Selena's fans as well.

I leaned up and gave Kendall and the boys hugs since I didn't want to get them sick as well. I decided to write something on my Twitter too.

_IcePrincessSammy_

_Thank you everyone for the well wishes and prayers. I have some great people helping me get better; I should be on the ice in no time maybe I will even have a surprise for you all. ;) God bless._

I got off Twitter after following some people back and responding to them. It was always good to follow your fans so they know you care about them.

I heard the guys' phones go off at the same time meaning it was either Gustavo or Twitter. I saw the guys look at me. I looked confused, "What? Is it Gustavo or Twitter?" I asked them. "Twitter" they answered at once. I nodded my head. I knew why they were looking at me now.

"What's the surprise?" Kendall asked me. I smirked at them, "now if I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it? Plus I don't even know if I'm going to do it." They pouted at me.

"Come on Sammy you need to tell us" Carlos pleaded. I shook my head, "sorry Carlitos, no can do. It's my secret". They pouted some more until I told them that there were fish sticks in the freezer. That got them up and moving. I laughed at them; I don't even know why I had fish sticks when I don't like them.

The phone rang and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sammy, it's Kelly how are you feeling?"

I'm feeling a little better. Do you need the boys?" I asked her knowing they would get Mama Knight to watch me if she did.

"Yeah we do, sorry I know they are watching you."

"It's fine, they will take me to mama Knight when they leave."

"Oh okay then. Could you tell them to hurry, Gustavo isn't in a god mood."

I laughed "sure Kelly, but first do you think when I get better you two could help me with something? You can't tell the boys though." I told her.

"Yeah just let me know when and where."

"Okay Kelly thanks, I will send them right over"

"Bye Sammy feel better"

"Bye Kelly"

I hung up the phone and I looked at the boys. They each had a plate full of fish sticks. I laughed at them.

"Who was on the phone?" James asked me.

"Kelly, she said that you all need to get your butts to the studio now." I told them.

"But what about you? Someone needs to watch you." Logan told me.

"We will just get my mom to watch her." Kendall told the guys. They nodded and looked at me, I nodded my head and stood up and wrapped the blanket around me. We waked next door and walked in.

"Mom?" Kendall called into the apartment. Mrs. Knight came into the room. "Yes sweetie?"

"Could you watch Sammy, she's sick and her mom is gone for three months." Kendall told her.

Mrs. Knight looked at me and saw I was already asleep on the couch with the blanket wrapped around me tightly. "Sure honey, it will be no problem." She said as she kissed the guys cheek and they walked out of the room.

A few hours later I woke up and stretched.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Mama Knight came in asking. She felt my forehead and went to get the thermometer. "I'm feeling so much better, I think it was just a 24 hour bug." I told her before she took my temperature. The thermometer beeped and she checked it, "Well looks like your fever is gone too." She said with a smile.

I smiled back at her" Thank you so much for taking care of me Mama Knight."

She went to go get me some juice and some crackers, "It was no problem and honestly it was nice to feel needed" I looked at her confused. "What about Katie and the boys?" I asked her. She smiled "They don't really need me anymore, I, mean, they do but not as much as they used to"

I smiled sadly and looked down at my lap, "Yeah I know how you feel. I mean don't get me wrong but ever since my dad died in the war my mom has all business making sure I had everything I needed for my competitions and it feels like she doesn't have time for me when I don't have to go to the rink. I just miss mom and daughter time" I told her.

Mama Knight wrapped me in a giant hug "Honey, I'm sorry you feel this way! If you ever need some girl time Katie and I will be here for you always."

I hugged her back, "Thank you; you know when me and Katie went shopping the cashier s actually though t we were sisters so we told them that we were sisters in law." I told her.

She laughed, "I guess that means I'm your mom now then, you can call me that now okay?"

I nodded my head, "Thanks mom".

Katie came into the room just then. "Hey little sis!" I told her with a smile as she came over and sat by me on the couch. "Hey big sis! How are you feeling?" she asked me. I smiled at Mama Knight and looked at Katie, "I'm all better mom helped me feel better".

Katie smiled as well as Mama Knight. "Why don't we watch a movie until the boys get back? Have some mother daughter time?" Mom asked. I smiled and nodded my head, "I'd like that what about you Katie?"

She nodded her head and put in _The Notebook_. We were crying at the end when they are both in the hospital dying and the boys walked in.

"Hey girls! The men are home and why are you all crying?" Kendall asked as he and the guys looked at us. We sniffed and wiped our eyes. "We were having mother daughter time" and all three of us smiled.

The guys smiled at us. "Hey Sammy, how are you feeling?" James asked.

I smiled, "I'm feeling much better, I just needed a mother's touch" I winked at 'mom'. She smiled at me and gave me a hug, not long after Katie joined our hug too. Suddenly our three way hug gained four extra people.

I sat back down on the couch and the guys joined me. Kendall kissed the top of my head. Carlos smiled, "We got you some things".

I looked at them and smiled, "Awe guys you didn't have to get me anything".

"Yes we did" is the response I got.

Carlos handed his present first. I opened it up and saw a light brown teddy bear with an aqua ribbon tied around its neck and it was wearing a helmet. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Thank you Carlos, I love it." He smiled like he was proud of himself.

James went next. When I opened it I saw a stuffed panda bear with a pink ribbon tied around its neck and had a comb. I laughed, only James would put a comb with a stuffed animal. "Thank you James I love it". He hugged me back and smiled.

Logan was next. I smiled at him before I opened it. It was a stuffed kola bear with a blue ribbon around its neck and a textbook under its paw. I smiled and gave Logan a hug "Thanks Logie it's perfect". He smiled and hugged me back.

Kendall went last. I kissed him before I opened it. He smiled at me and I smiled back. His present was a stuffed polar bear with a green ribbon tied and its neck. The polar had a heart and a microphone with a pair on ice skates. I loved it, it reminded me of him and me. I smiled at him and gave him a hug "Thanks sweetie it is perfect just like you." He kissed me again and gave me a hug.

I gave each of the guys another hug as well. I looked at my new stuffed bears and smiled.

_I love my new family, that's what we are now._


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I told Kelly to meet me at the studio before the boys got there so I could sneak in and out without them noticing that I was there. She told me that Gustavo and she would both be there. I looked around the corner to make sure no one was watching me.

"Where do you think you are going?" I froze, I knew that voice. I turned around slowly and saw Katie standing there watching me with her arms crossed.

"Katie! I'm just going for a walk; you know my mom told me to start walking before I go running for skating." I told her hoping she bought it. She just looked at me, and I smiled at her.

"I thought you and Kendall were going out for breakfast today? Before they go to the studio."

_Drat_. She was right. I looked at her, "Where is Kendall anyway?"

"Right here cutie" I heard from behind and a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and leaned back into his muscular chest. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Good morning sweetie" I told him.

He looked nice today. He had his grey and black striped sweater on and a pair of loose fitting jeans and his vans. (Like what he wore during the 'Shot in the Dark' video). He had on his black beanie too, my guy loved his beanies. I looked down at my outfit, shorts, with a Beatles shirt and a black beanie and white flip flops…I guess we kind of matched with the beanies.

He noticed too because he looked and smiled at me. "Are you ready to go? The boys and I need to be at the studio at 8 today so that gives us about 45 minutes together, which is just enough time for a breakfast picnic in the park." He told me while he picked up the basket.

"How great are you?" I asked him while smiling. He took my hand and kissed the back of it "almost as great as you" he said while smiling, that made me blush.

"Ew gross get out of here already I don't want to see that this early" we heard Katie call from the couch. I forgot she was there until she said something.

I laughed at her as Kendall playfully glared at her before pulling me out of the apartment. "Bye Katie! Love you!" I called before the door shut.

Kendall and I walked hand and hand in the lobby and were almost out of it until Camille came up to us.

"Hey guys! Where are you love birds going so early?" she asked us. I had met Camille earlier when she came into the apartment accusing me of stealing her boyfriend 'Max' but apparently she was just trying out for an audition. We have been good friends since. She knew my secret that wasn't going to happen this morning like I had hoped and I needed her to tell Kelly.

"Cami! How are you this morning?" I asked her grabbing her in a hug placing my mouth by her ear and whispering into it. She smiled and nodded her head before pulling away.

"I'm great but I need to go up to my apartment now so bye!" she said as she ran off waving as she did. I laughed at her before following Kendall. When we got to the park we found a spot by a tree giving us some shade.

Kendall put down the blanket and opened up the basket. "What kind of muffin would you like my muffin?" he asked me while smiling.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You are so corny sometimes and I would like blueberry" I told him. He smiled at me and extended the muffin towards me and as I went to grab it he pulled it back towards him and pointed at his cheek. I smiled and leaned over the basket to kiss his cheek but at the last second he turned his head and I kissed his lips. I smiled and continued to kiss him as I grabbed my muffin.

I pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled at me before pulling out his muffin and two bottles of juice. "We also have berries in there if you want any." Kendall told me nodding towards the basket. I peeked inside the basket and gasped.

"You eat chocolate covered strawberries for breakfast?" I looked at him with a smile. He blushed, "I knew you liked chocolate covered strawberries so I had Logan make some." He told me.

I got them out and held one out for Kendall, he leaned forward and took a bite of it. I finished that one and moaned." These are so good" Kendall laughed and nodded his head "Yeah Logan makes great food".

We spent the rest of breakfast feeding each other the strawberries before going back to the apartment so he could get the guys to the studio on time.

"Thank you Kendall for the best breakfast picnic ever" I told him with a smile. "Well thank you for being the best girl ever." He told me while tapping my nose on 'you'.

When we walked inside everyone was up and eating breakfast. I waked over to Logan and gave him a huge hug which he returned. "What's that for" he asked me. I smiled at him "For making the best chocolate covered strawberries ever!" I told him while giggling. He laughed to. Carlos and James had their kicked puppy faces on until I gave them hugs too.

Kendall gave me a kiss before he and the guys left for the studio. I hung out with Katie and Mom for a while before going back to my apartment to call Kelly. When I was getting ready to call her she sent me a text.

_To: Sammy_

_From: Kelly_

_Camille and your mother called to tell me about the surprise and I told Gustavo. He thinks it's a great idea._

_To: Kelly_

_From: Sammy_

_He does?_

_To: Sammy_

_From: Kelly_

_Yeah in fact he wants you to come down to the studio to talk about it now._

I looked at the text and sighed. I guess they were going to find out sooner or later anyway.

I waked to the studio and walked to the room with Gustavo, Kelly, and the guys were. The boys saw me walk in and waved with great big smiles on their faces. I giggled and waved back.

"Hey Kelly" I told her as I sat down by her.

"Hey Sammy, ready to spring the news on the boys?" she asked me. I nodded my head, "as I'll ever be" she smiled at me and I smiled back before turning our attention to the boys in the booth.

They started to sing 'Worldwide' and I was taken away.

Ooh  
>Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?<br>Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah  
>Did I awake you out of your dream?<br>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
>You calm me down<br>There's something about the sound of your voice  
>I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<p>

Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
>But don't you worry, cause you have my heart<br>It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
>Just get up and go<br>The show must go on so I need you to be strong  
>I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<p>

Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Oh  
>Wherever the wind blows me<br>You're still the one and only girl on my mind  
>No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)<br>So always remember (worldwide)  
>Always remember, girl you're mine<p>

Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

(Worldwide)  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name<br>But don't you worry  
>Cause you have my heart <p>

I clapped for them and smiled great big and the boys smiled back. I walked to the booth and gave Kendall a hug and kiss and the other boys a hug.

"That was great you guys! I love it" I told them. "Thanks Sammy" they relied at the same time.

I laughed and Gustavo looked at me and I nodded my head at him.

"So Sammy what are you doing here?" James asked. I looked at him and then back at Kelly and Gustavo. "Well I am here because…."

"She's here because I called her here. She is going to be my new girl singer" Gustavo told them.

I just smiled at the boys who looked at me in surprise. "Surprise?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**I wanted to post this today to honor those who have lost their lives fighting for our country and their families. I also wanted to say that my heart and prayers go out to those who have lost loved ones on this day ten years ago; it was a horrible day that this country will never forget.**_

I turned on the news and saw those same horrible pictures that I saw ten years ago. I just stared at the TV before going to get dressed. Every year I had those same sympathy cards and sorrow filled eyes looking at me. I walked out of my bedroom in my black dress and black flats and my dad's favorite bracelet that I owned.

I walked by my coffee table and saw a picture of me and my dad on my first day of kindergarten. I felt tears starting to blur my vision. "I miss you daddy" I whispered at the picture.

I heard a knock at the door. I quickly wiped my tears away before opening the door. When I opened the door I saw more flower arrangements and I put them with the others. As I was getting ready to shut the door, a hand stopped it from closing all the way.

"Hey Sammy!" Carlos said energetically said as he walked into my apartment followed by the others. I shut the door after they all came in. The boys looked around my apartment and at the flowers.

"Hey Sammy what's with all the flowers?" James asked as he looked at me. I just looked at him, I couldn't even say it without crying. The boys looked at me and what I was wearing and then back at the TV showing the pictures. It must have clicked with them because the next thing I knew Kendall was hugging and rubbing my back and I was crying into his shoulder. Logan and the others soon joined our hug too.

I pulled away and wiped my tears away. "He was in the World Trade Tower when it happened. He actually saved other peoples' lives. He was about to get out with his life too but the building collapsed before he knew it." I told them through the tears.

They all hugged me again telling me that they were sorry for loss. Nothing I hadn't heard before. I had an idea, they moved my dad's memorial out here to LA since that's where we lived and he had his own special spot and I wanted the boys to meet my dad.

I looked them. "I want you all to come with me to meet my daddy." I told them and they looked at their clothes. I gave them a small smile, "you look fine he isn't going to care". They just nodded their heads and followed me out of my apartment. I stopped outside of their apartment and got Mom and Katie to come with us too. The boys just smiled at me knowing that they were a part of my family.

Katie held my hand and Kendall held the other one. Mama Knight was on the other side of Katie and James, Carlos, and Logan behind us.

I lead them to his grave spot and just looked at it with tears in my eyes. I let go of Katie and Kendall's hands and sat down in front of the tomb.

_Jonathan Michael Martin _

_1970-2001_

_Father, Husband, Fighter_

_Never Forget Never Surrender_

I felt everyone else sit down beside me. Logan started rubbing my back which was soothing. I took a deep breath before talking.

"Hi daddy, it's me. It's been ten years and it's always hard. I miss you so much daddy, and I know mom does too. She's in New York right now at the memorial." I said my voice quivering.

"It's hard not to cry daddy but I know you would want me to be strong. I brought some friends with me daddy, they are like family now. Their names are Kendall, Katie, Mama Knight who is Kendall and Katie's mom, Logan, Carlos, and James. You would really like them daddy they are in a band with each other." I told him. "I'm sorry I haven't been around too much but I'm going to be better about that." I told him before breaking down crying. Katie grabbed my hand before speaking.

"Hi Mr. Martin I'm Katie. I'm sorry I didn't get to me you in person but your daughter is really great. She has become like a big sister to me and I love her for that. Thank you for what you did by saving those people. You are always there in Sammy's heart no matter what sir." Katie finished and rubbed my back trying to get me to calm down.

Carlos went next. "Hi sir, I'm Carlos Sammy's friend. She is amazing sir, she is like a little sister to me. We have the best times together. I don't know what it's like actually losing a parent but my dad is a police officer back home and I know I used to go to bed praying to God that nothing went wrong with my dad's job or he didn't come home at night. It scared me but I got the strength to know that he would always protect me no matter what just like you do with Sammy. You may be gone Mr. Martin but you are certainly not forgotten." I looked at Carlos with tears slowly running down his face and gave him a hug.

James followed Carlos and Katie's lead and started talking. "Hey Mr. Martin I'm James another one of Sammy's friends. Carlos is right she is amazing and she is like a little sister to me too, she is a part of our family now and I couldn't picture it without her. What you did that day ten years ago was amazing and heroic. You gave up your own safety for others. Sammy is still hurting but we are here for her sir, she has great people looking after her sir don't worry about that." James got up and gave me a hug when he was finished.

Logan took this time to speak a few words. "Hey Mr. Martin I'm Logan another one of Sammy's friends. She is also a little sister to me. She helps me keep the others out of trouble. James is right I couldn't picture our little family without her in it. You are a true hero and I thank you for what you did that day. You will never be forgotten sir." Logan gave me a hug after he finished speaking. I laid my head on his shoulder with my arms wrapped around his waist.

Mama Knight started to speak next. "Hello Mr. Martin I'm Mama Knight, I am Kendall and Katie's mom but I look after the other boys too. Sammy is like another daughter to me and I wouldn't want it any other way. I lost my husband in the war so I know what it's like to lose a loved one but know Sammy is in good hands and she loves you just as much as you love her." I went over to Mama Knight and gave her a hug. "Thank you" I whispered in her ear.

Kendall went last. "Hey Mr. Martin I'm Kendall, Sammy's boyfriend. I love your daughter very much sir and I won't do anything to hurt her sir. I know what it's like to lose your father early and it hurts but it gets better if you have people who stand by you in your time of need. Maybe you have met my dad already, his name is Kenneth Knight. He died in the war after the attack. If you know or see him can you tell him that we miss him and that we know he's looking over us like you are doing with Sammy? Your daughter is in good hands sir don't you worry about that." Kendall finished with tears in his eyes. I walked over to him and hugged him tight.

I looked back at his tombstone, "Do I know how to pick good friends or what dad? I miss you daddy I'll be back soon I promise. I love you daddy." I kissed my fingers and then placed them on the name plate.

I stood up and started a group hug. We broke apart and headed for the car to go back home. I looked back at his grave one last time and whispered, "I miss you daddy. I love you". Kendall and the guys stopped and waited for me to catch up. They gave me small smiles before continuing the walk. I grabbed Kendall's hand and smiled at him, he looked back at me and smiled before giving my hand a quick squeeze.

The hurt may still be there but the love is there too.

Please don't forget those who died today ten years ago and what their families went through. Always remember 9/11. Never forget never surrender.


	11. Chapter 11

I had to go back to the studio today to talk to Gustavo and Kelly about the whole singing thing. I went to open the door and saw the guys there waiting for me. I smiled at them and gave them a weird look.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked them. They just smiled and led me to the limo Kelly sent to pick me, us up in.

"This is going to be great, now I can see you at work and at the apartments." Kendall told me as he wrapped me up in a hug. The other boys nodded their heads too. "What made you go to Gustavo about this and when were you going to tell us?" I heard one of them ask.

They never gave me a chance to answer any of their questions they just kept asking me different things.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing?"

"Are you quitting skating?"

"Are you nervous about Gustavo and all his yelling?"

"Do you like corn dogs?"

Carlos' last question made me laugh. I was about to answer their questions but we pulled up to the studio. I looked at them.

"All questions will be answered in five minutes when I talk to Gustavo and Kelly." I told them and got out. The boys followed me out of the limo and into Rouque Records. Kelly was standing waiting for me. I smiled at her.

"Good morning Kelly, how are you today?" I asked her.

"Good morning Sammy, I'm fine thanks. You are actually early, which is refreshing after having the boys come in late almost every day." She told me.

I laughed, "Well yeah I was getting ready to leave and they were just there outside my door smiling at me, not saying anything which was kind of creepy after a while."

We laughed and then went to Gustavo's office.

"Sammy, there you are." Gustavo said when he saw me walk in with Kelly; the boys were still behind me. Gustavo looked at them, "Dogs go to the dance studio, and Mr. X is waiting for you." The boys shook their heads. "Sammy promised we could stay and ask questions." Carlos piped up.

Gustavo just rubbed his head and motioned for all of us to sit.

"So Sammy, I am honored that you picked me to be your producer. When can you start? I'm going to have to hear you sing today before you leave though." He told me.

I smiled at him, "Thank you for letting me do this, it means a lot to me. This is actually just in case something happens to me and I can't compete, my mom wants me to have something to fall back on and I always have loved singing and my dad told me I should go pro." I told him.

Logan piped up from behind me, "What do you mean if something happens to you and you can't compete?"

I looked at him, "You know if I get sick and can't compete or get disqualified. There's always that possibility that I won't land my stunt and fall and break something which is every skater's worst nightmare." I told him while shuddering.

"Why did you take up ice skating instead of singing?" James asked me.

I sighed "I have always loved skating and my parents signed me up for ice skating lessons when I was little. My parents thought I was really good. When I was at home not practicing I would always put on little talent shows for my stuffed animals and my parents. I would sing whenever I could and my dad thought I was really good and I could go pro, but my mom said I was better at skating so when I was old enough to start competing they gave me a choice of either skating or singing. I did both for a while but when my dad died I gave up on singing because it wasn't the same. I just focused on skating and competed every weekend until I got where I am today. I still love singing I just don't sing as much anymore." I told them.

"If you loved singing why did you give it up?" Carlos asked while sat next to me.

I smiled at him, "Well I gave up singing because after my dad died it reminded me of him too much and it hurt so I was just distracting myself from the pain I was feeling I guess."

Gustavo spoke up now, "Well that is fine, you don't have to start doing shows and go through the training right now, let's just see how you do okay?"

I nodded my head and followed him into the recording studio. I walked into the sound booth and saw that the boys gave me big thumbs up. I smiled back at them.

"Okay Sammy, I have a song ready for you and the lyrics are on the stand in case you need them." Gustavo told me. I nodded my head and he started the music. I smiled as I heard the beginning of _Listen_. I took a big breath and started singing.

_Listen__  
><em>_To the song here in my heart__  
><em>_A melody I start but can't complete___

_Listen oooh__  
><em>_To the sound from deep within__  
><em>_It's only beginning to find release___

_Oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard__  
><em>_They will not be pushed aside and turned__  
><em>_Into your own all 'cause you won't listen___

_Listen__  
><em>_I am alone at a crossroads__  
><em>_I'm not at home in my own home__  
><em>_And I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind__  
><em>_You should have known -___

_Oh___

_Now I'm done believing you__  
><em>_You don't know what I'm feeling__  
><em>_I'm more than what you made of me__  
><em>_I followed the voice you gave to me__  
><em>_But now I've gotta find my own__  
><em>_You should have listened__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/g/glee_ ]__  
><em>_There is someone here inside__  
><em>_Someone I thought had died so long ago__  
><em>_Oh, I'm free now and my dreams will be heard__  
><em>_They will not be pushed aside or worse__  
><em>_Into your own all 'cause you won't listen___

_Listen__  
><em>_I am alone at a crossroads__  
><em>_I'm not at home in my own home__  
><em>_And I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind__  
><em>_You should have known___

_Oh, now I'm done believing you__  
><em>_You don't know what I'm feeling__  
><em>_I'm more than what you made of me__  
><em>_I followed the voice you gave to me__  
><em>_But now I've gotta find my own___

_I don't know where I belong__  
><em>_But I'll be moving on__  
><em>_If you don't, if you won't___

_Listen__  
><em>_To the song here in my heart__  
><em>_A melody I start__  
><em>_But I will complete -___

_Oh, Oh___

_Now I'm done believing you__  
><em>_You don't know what I'm feeling__  
><em>_I'm more than what you made of me__  
><em>_I followed the voice you think you gave to me__  
><em>_But now I gotta find my own__  
><em>_My own___

I opened my eyes and I saw everyone's mouth hanging open. I just looked at them. "Was it bad?" I asked them.

They all shut their mouths and shook their heads. Gustavo hit a button on the control panel, "Sammy that was amazing! I'm blown away!" I blushed and walked out of the sound booth.

I was immediately wrapped in a big strong group hug. I smiled when we broke away, Kendall just smiled at me and picked me up and spun me around. "You are amazing baby! Not only can you skate, you can sing!"

"Kendall put me down!" I laughed at him. He put me down but still had his arms around me. I kissed him and I felt him kissing back and smile into the kiss.

"Seriously Sammy, you can definitely make it as a singer if you needed to" Logan told me as he gave me a hug. I hugged him back, "Thanks Logan".

"Boys why don't you all take Sammy back to the Palm Woods and show off her talent tonight at the campfire jam." Kelly told them.

The boys nodded their heads and picked me up and carried me back to the Palm Woods. I looked at them," So what is the campfire jam anyway?" I asked them when we got back to their apartment.

They looked at me like I was nuts. "What?" I asked them.

Kendall came up to me, "Do you really not know what the campfire jam is?" I shook my head no. Logan looked at him, "Dude we haven't had one since she moved in, that's why she hasn't heard of it."

"Ooh"

I nodded my head, Kendall led me to the bright orange couch, "So the campfire jam is where we all sit around one of the fire pits and whoever wants to sing does, we usually sing and some other kids do to. It's kind of like karaoke for everyone but us." He explained.

"Oh that sounds so cool"

Carlos sat down on the other side of me, "It is and now you get to show off that awesome voice of yours!" he said while poking my stomach.

I looked at him weirdly, "You poked my tummy" he smiled and said with a serious face ,"You bet I did". We looked at each other for a little bit but then busted up laughing making everyone else laugh too.

I looked at the clock and decided that I should go get changed for it, Gustavo never did tell me what sound he wanted me to have so I figured that I could wear whatever I wanted to tonight.

I took a shower and blow dried my hair before straightening it. I put on some skinny jeans, and went to my closet to look for a shirt. I found my grey cami and my blue and grey plaid shirt. I put it on and walked to the mirror to see how it looked. I liked it but it was missing something. I looked around my room and spotted my grey beanie and put it on. I put on my star necklace that my dad gave me too to finish off the look.

(here is the link to her outfit: .com/anything/set?id=37010321 )

It was almost time for the guys to pick me up so I put on my grey vans and sprayed myself with some of Justin's perfume that he made. For a guy he can make a really nice smelling perfume.

I heard a knock on the door and answered it. The boys were there in their relaxed concert gear. I smiled at them before following them out of my apartment.

James looked at me and smirked, "You are definitely Kendall's girlfriend. You dress just like him. From the plaid, to the vans, even to the beanies. What is with the beanie anyway?"

I laughed when I looked at Kendall, we had on matching beanies again, and he was wearing a plaid shirt. "Oh no people may think we planned it, I should go change" I said jokingly.

Kendall laughed along with Logan and Carlos, "Beanies are comfy and are cute James." I told him before taking Kendall's hand and walking to the pool area.

Camille came up to me, "Hey Sammy, awe how cute you and Kendall match." She teased.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a hug. "So do you think that you will sing tonight Sammy?" she asked me.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, Gustavo wants me to sing tonight just to see how I do in front of a crowd." I told her.

She nodded her head, "So do the guys know yet?" she asked me. I nodded my head and was about to speak but Kendall came up to us.

"Hey so the show is about to begin, we are going to sing two songs and then we will introduce you and you sing after us, okay?" he asked me.

I nodded my head and gave him a kiss, "Good luck" I told him before he ran off. He just smiled and made a heart at me.

I smiled and led Camille to our spot in the crowd.

"What's up Palm Woods! How are you all feeling tonight?" Carlos asked into the mike.

The crowd cheered and clapped, before Logan continued. "That's great so we are going to kick off the jam tonight, by performing two songs alright?" he waited for the cheers to die down before speaking again, "well ok. Here is our first song, it's called _Nothing Even Matters_ hope you all enjoy it."

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters (eh)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters. (eh)___

_It's like one for the haters,__  
><em>_two for all of those who try to shut us down.__  
><em>_They don't really know.__  
><em>_There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart.__  
><em>_No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.__  
><em>_When we're together, baby, anything goes.__  
><em>_We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No.___

_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.__  
><em>_We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby.___

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters. (eh)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters. (eh)__  
><em>_They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters. (woah)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters. (eh)___

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze.__  
><em>_They disappear and it's just you and me.__  
><em>_Anything you want to do, anything that you please. (oh woah no)__  
><em>_Forget about our problems, forget about our past.__  
><em>_I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last.__  
><em>_Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah)___

_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.__  
><em>_We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby.___

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters. (eh)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters. (eh)__  
><em>_They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters. (woah)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters. (eh)___

_Nothing even matters. (woah)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters. (woah)__  
><em>_We don't even need to fight.__  
><em>_Everything will be alright. (oh yea)__  
><em>_Nothing even matters, but you and I.___

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.__  
><em>_And nothing even matters. (wooaah)__  
><em>_They can all talk, say what they want about us, (Say what they want woooah) about us. (oh woah oh)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters. (woah)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters.___

_(They can talk my money, take my cars. Oh woah oh woah)__  
><em>_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.__  
><em>_And nothing even matters. (Baby)__  
><em>_They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters. (woah)__  
><em>_And nothing even matters.__  
><em>

When they finished everyone cheered and was on their feet clapping. Their next song was _Boyfriend_, I saw Kendall looking at me when he was singing. I had to walk by the stage before their song was over so I could get ready. I had drawn _Skyscraper_ by Demi Lovato to sing. I was going over the song when I heard the end of Boyfriend.

"Thank you everyone for coming out. Before everyone else sings we have a special friend with us, she is starting to work with Gustavo and you may know her for ice skating." I heard James say into the microphone. "And now please put your hands together for my girlfriend and their friend Sammy Martin!" I heard Kendall say and that was my sign to go on the stage.

I walked on stage and smiled at everyone. Kendall and the guys gave me a hug before they walked off stage. I saw Camille give me a thumbs up from the crowd and the Jennifers were smiling at me.

I smiled before talking into the microphone. "Hey everyone, I'm Sammy, and I'm going to be singing _Skyscraper _by Demi Lovato".

The crowd cheered a little before the music started. I took a breath before I started singing.

_Skies are crying__  
><em>_I am watching__  
><em>_Catching teardrops in my hands__  
><em>_Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance__  
><em>_Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?_

___You can take everything I have__  
><em>_You can break everything I am__  
><em>_Like i'm made of glass__  
><em>_Like i'm made of paper__  
><em>_Go on and try to tear me down__  
><em>_I will be rising from the ground__  
><em>_Like a skyscraper!__  
><em>_Like a skyscraper!___

_As the smoke clears__  
><em>_I awaken, and untangle you from me__  
><em>_Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?__  
><em>_All my windows, still are broken__  
><em>_But I'm standing on my feet___

_You can take everything I have__  
><em>_You can break everything I am___

_Like I'm made of glass__  
><em>_Like I'm made of paper__  
><em>_Go on and try to tear me down__  
><em>_I will be rising from the ground__  
><em>_Like a skyscraper!__  
><em>_Like a skyscraper!___

_Go run, run, run__  
><em>_I'm gonna stay right here__  
><em>_Watch you disappear, yeah__  
><em>_Go run, run, run__  
><em>_Yeah it's a long way down__  
><em>_But I am closer to the clouds up here__  
><em>_**  
><strong>_**I**__**looked over at the boys at this point and they are giant smiles on.**

___You can take everything I have__  
><em>_You can break everything I am__  
><em>_Like I'm made of glass__  
><em>_Like I'm made of paper, Oh__  
><em>_Go on and try to tear me down__  
><em>_I will be rising from the ground___

_Like a skyscraper!__  
><em>_Like a skyscraper!___

_Like a skyscraper!__  
><em>_Like a skyscraper!_

As the final notes faded everyone one was on their feet cheering for me. I smiled and took a bow before getting off the stage.

The boys ran over to me and they each gave me a hug.

"Dang Sams, we didn't even get a standing ovation our first time on stage." Logan told me. I smiled and told him thank you.

Kendall came over and kissed me passionately, I kissed him back until we both needed oxygen.

Camille and the Jennifers came running over and almost knocked me over.

"Sammy that was amazing!" they said at once. I just looked at them before hugging them again.

Some others sang and hung out but people were still talking about my performance. I smiled ay all the compliments and just enjoyed the rest of the night, with Kendall dropping kisses in my hair every now and then.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_I could get used to this singing thing._ I thought.

**I do not own anything besides Sammy, I do not own the songs or BTR**


	12. Chapter 12

The next couple days came in a pattern, I would go to the ice rink for 5 hours, eat lunch and go shopping with Katie and sometimes mom, go to the studio for 4 hours and then go back to either my apartment or the boys' apartment. The boys were happy about me working at the studio because that meant that they could watch me sing and dance when they were on break.

Today was like every day, I got up to go to the rink to practice for a while but today the boys came with me to watch me do my other job. They were sitting on the stands cheering when I landed a jump or did something they thought was cool. I skated by them and smiled at them.

"So what do you all think of ice skaters now?" I asked them.

They all looked at each other and smiled. "If they all could skate like you then we would say they are amazing but they can't so they're not." James said.

I being the mature one I am stuck my tongue out at him. This made them laugh. I looked at them and then back at the ice and got an idea.

"Hey why don't you all go get some skates and come on the ice with me? Have a little competition to see who is faster, the four hockey heads, or the Ice Princess." I smirked at them.

Kendall leaned forward so our faces were inches apart from each other's. "What do we get when we win?"

I smirked, "If you all beat me, I will be your slave for two weeks, but if I win you all have to be my slaves for two weeks."

I looked at the others, "Do we have a deal?" They smirked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Yep" they chorused before leaving to get skates. I smiled before skating to the middle of the ice to wait for them. They came out with eye black on and their skates on and matching hockey jerseys.

I skated towards Kendall, "Is the eye black really needed?"

"Hey, if this is a competition we get to use our hockey stuff" I heard Carlos say from behind Kendall. I rolled my eyes and gave Kendall a kiss before skating towards the start.

"No hard feelings if you lose agreed?" Logan said while skating towards the beginning. We all nodded.

"GO!" the ice rink owner called from the top of the stairs.

We all took off from the start with the boys ahead by a little bit. I smirked and started to use my tricks. I sped up to catch up with Carlos and James and jumped in front of them before landing and taking off again.

"Whoa" is what I heard from behind me as I skated towards Kendall. It was down to me and him. Kendall was in the lead as I went to pass him I lost my balance and fell. When I fell I landed on my ankle weird and a loud pop was heard throughout the rink. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Ahhh" I cringed, yeah my ankle is broken for sure. Kendall and Logan skated over to me and got on my level. Logan gingerly touched my ankle trying not to hurt me anymore but any time he touched it, a wave of pain went through my body.

"Don't touch it Logie it hurts" I told him sounding like a baby. Kendall kissed my head and whispered sweet nothings in my ear trying to calm me down.

"We need to get it X-rayed Sams, so now it looks like we are going to the hospital now." Logan told the group.

The next thing I knew Kendall scooped me up bridal style and carried me out to the car after taking off my skates for me.

After a few minutes we were at the hospital and I was the only one in line. The nurse called me into the room and James pushed me into the room and helped me onto the bed.

"Well Sammy, according to your x-ray your ankle is broken in two places, we are going to have to put you in a boot so you can still walk but I'm afraid you won't be able to compete in two months, I'm sorry" the doctor told me. I just looked at the floor, I was afraid this was going to happen.

"That's okay, thank you" he nodded his head and left the room to get my walking boot. Kendall took my hand in his, "I'm sorry baby, this is all my fault." He told me. I looked at him confused. "How is this your fault? I'm the one who challenged you all remember? I don't want any of you to think that think was your faults got it?" I looked them all in the eye.

They just nodded their head. I smiled and kissed their cheeks. The doctor came back and put the walking boot on and went over what I could and couldn't do. I signed the discharge papers and we left the hospital for the Palm Woods.

I could already hear everyone's thoughts before we got there. Logan looked over at me, "Looks like you are going to be staying with us now".

"Yeah, there is no way mama is going to let you stay by yourself" Carlos added.

James and Kendall just nodded their heads in agreement. I smiled at them.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE STAYING BY YOURSELF SAMMY! WHAT DID YOU BOYS DO TO HER?" mama yelled when she saw I was in a walking boot.

The boys just looked at me with a 'we-told-you-so' look. This is going to be a long 2 months.

**Sorry it took me so long to update….this one isn't as good as the others but college is keeping me busy.**


	13. Chapter 13

After a week of being in the apartment, my mom called me and told me that she bought me tickets to fly back home to Missouri for a couple of weeks to see old friends and visit with people for Christmas since I couldn't compete. She wasn't as mad as I thought she would be. I told the boys and mama about it and they agreed to let me go if I brought them with me so they could keep an eye on me.

"Guys hurry up; we need to leave for the airport in 5 minutes!" I yelled into the apartment. Logan, Kendall, and I were already packed and we were just waiting on James and Carlos. Carlos slid down swirly with his bag behind him.

"James hurry up!"

James slid down next, "Dang Sammy, chill I'm ready" he told me I hobbled over to him and smacked his chest. The others laughed at him and helped me to the car.

"So Sammy are you excited to be going home for a couple of weeks?" Logan asked.

"Oh my gosh yes! I can't wait to see my old friends, and visit some special people to me it's going to be fantastic!" I started babbling and the boys laughed and gently pushed me out the door. Kendall took my hand as we walked down to the limo saying good bye to our friends as we saw them. As the boys loaded the car withal of our bags I decided to send a text to some of my friends that I am going to see when I'm back in Missouri.

_Hey, guess what! I am going to be in the state for two weeks with friends and I am coming to see you! I will text you when I come, love you!_

I put my phone away when the boys started coming into the limo. We goofed around until we got to the airport. We checked in and we were immediately escorted to the terminal. One good thing about dating a pop star, using their private jet.

We got on their plane and blasted music so we would stay awake for the three hour plane ride. "What are we going to do for two weeks?" Carlos asked me, and the others looked at me for an answer.

"Well we are going to visit my family and some friends for a couple of days. We could go to the zoo and a baseball game while we are here too." I told them.

"You know, we have been in Missouri for concerts, but we haven't gone exploring here." Kendall told me while he wrapped his arm around me. I leaned up and kissed his jaw. He smiled and kissed my nose. I giggled and the others groaned at us, which made both of us laugh.

"Attention BTR and Sammy we will be landing in ten minutes please return everything to it's up right and locked positions and buckle up." The pilot said over the loud speaker.

We did everything we were told to do. I pulled out my phone to see if my aunt was here to pick us up or if we had to pick up a car. She texted back and said that she was there but we were going to have to pick a car too.

I led the boys to where my aunt was waiting for us. I saw her and I ran to her. "Eep Aunt Debbie!" she turned around and gave me a hug. "Hi honey! How are you?" she asked me as the boys caught up to us.

"I'm good. Boys, this is my aunt Debbie, Aunt Debbie these are my friends, Logan, Carlos, and James, and my boyfriend Kendall." I introduced them. They exchanged hellos and then we picked up our bags and talked.

"Now we can put all of your bags in the trunk of our car and squeeze in and go pick up your car that we rented for you if you would like." She told me.

I nodded my head and helped the boys as much as I could. After the bags were put in the trunk we squeezed into her car's back seat. I was sitting on the boys laps since they didn't want me to hurt my ankle anymore.

We got to the rental place and picked up our rental car which was a big blue SUV that would fit all of us. I looked at my aunt and gave her a big hug. "Thank you so much for renting this." I told her. "You are welcome sweetie." She told me.

The boys switched over our bags from their car to our rented car. My uncle gave me a hug and the keys. I looked at the keys then at my foot and then at Logan. "Hey Logan!" I called out to the back of the car.

"Yeah Sams?" he called back while looking at me, I threw him the keys and smirked. "You get to drive since I can't" I told him. He smirked and got in the driver's seat. The others were fighting about who sat where they were going to sit. Neither James or Carlos wanted to sit by the 'love birds' as they called us, I looked at Logan who patted the seat so the other guys wouldn't see. I smirked at him and then climbed in and slammed the door to get the others attention.

Logan and I just smiled and waved at them. They all got in the car pouting, Kendall was pouting because I wasn't sitting by him, James was pouting because he didn't get to sit up front, and I think Carlos was pouting because the other two were. We laughed at them and the starting driving to my aunt and uncle's house.

I leaned back in my seat and smiled at Kendall, who smirked at me. I looked at the other two and saw they had the same look on their faces. "What's with that face?" I asked them.

"Look at where your head is Sams" James told me. I looked and the first thing I saw was Kendall's crotch. I pulled the seat up quickly, blushing and not making eye contact with anyone while they, laughed at me.

"Awe Sammy, you mean didn't like where your head was?" Kendall asked.

I turned around and smirked at him, "I'm not that kind of girl Mr. Knight" I winked at him and then turned back around facing the front.

Logan smirked but stayed quiet. I turned on the radio which was talking about me and Kendall being the Hollywood 'it' couple. I just rolled my eyes at it. Then a name that I haven't heard in a while came on. "In other news, Simon Cowell went down to Branson to check out some shows and rate them. One of the shows he absolutely loved was The Haygood family. He told us that it was the best show he had ever seen." I smiled when I heard that. I had known the Haygood family for a while, we became best friends when they performed at an amusement park down there when I was little.

"What has got you all smiley Sammy?" Logan asked. I looked at him, "Oh just being home, it brings back a lot of good memories."

The others nodded their head. After a few more hours of driving and looking at the snow on the trees and ground we were at my aunt's house.

I got out of the car and fixed my sweater before grabbing one of the lighter bags. I looked around and saw the familiar place that was my aunt's farm. There were three puppy dogs that came running up to me. "Gracie, Spaz, Boots! I missed you all!" I told them while I was petting them. The guys just looked at me weird. I stood up and started walking up the front steps of her house and turned around when I heard a squeak.

The sight made me laugh, the four big manly hockey players from Minnesota were afraid of three puppies and some snow in Missouri.

"Guys? Is there a problem?" I asked them trying hard not to laugh.

"These dogs won't leave us alone they just keep following us." I heard James say as he tried getting closer to me.

I laughed, "Gracie, Spaz, and Boots leave them alone you have scared them." The dogs looked at me and then ran off to play with each other. I just looked at the boys, they kept their heads down while they walked up the steps and into the house.

"Boys" I muttered before closing the door.

When I got into the living room, I saw my whole family sitting there waiting for me. I smiled and squealed. I hobbled to my grandma first, "Grammy!" I cheered while giving her a big hug. "Hey sugar! How are you?" she asked me. I smiled and told her I was doing fine. She pulled me a little closer and pointed to Kendall, "Is he your boyfriend?" I looked at who she was pointing at and saw it was Kendall and smiled. "Yeah that's my boyfriend and his three best friends." I told her. She flashed me a thumbs up and giggled.

I rolled my eyes playfully and called Kendall over, "Hey Kendall come over here for a minute will you?" He came over and smiled at my grandma, "Gram this is my boyfriend Kendall, Kendall this is my grandma." I introduced them.

"It was very nice to meet you ma'am, you have a pretty great granddaughter here." He told her, which made me smile. "It's very nice to meet you to Kendall, I can see why she picked you" she said and walked away. I just looked at her and then laughed.

"I think your gram likes me?" he asked me confused. I laughed and nodded my head, "Yeah she likes you" I told him.

After making introductions to everyone, they were spread out talking to each other. I was in the kitchen making some hot chocolate for me and Kendall. I smiled when I saw him sitting talking to my cousins on the couch. The other boys were there too but talked to my other relatives if they talked to them.

I walked back into the room and sat on the arm of the couch by Kendall and gave him his hot chocolate.

"What you didn't bring everyone some hot chocolate?" my cousin Zack said while pouting. I rolled my eyes," there is more in the kitchen bugger if you want some" we laughed at each other before he got up and kissed my head, "I missed you bug" he told me before going into the kitchen.

The boys smiled at me and how close me and my family was. I smiled at them and drank my hot chocolate.

My aunt came into the room and told us that it was time to go to a concert that was going on in town. I looked at her and _Haygoods? _I mouthed. She nodded her head and smiled great big. I lead the guys out to the car and got my phone out and decided to text them to let them know that I would be at the show tonight.

_Hey, I'm going to be at the show tonight! I can't wait to see you all again! _

I hit send and told Logan how to get to the theater. We pulled up and got of the car. My aunt handed me our tickets. I took Kendall's hand and led them to the seating area, when he leaned over, "Do you know what this is about?" the other boys looked confused.

I smiled at them, "This is a great show and they are some great friends. You will love it" I told them. I was surprised that they weren't getting recognized here until a little girl leaned over to me and poked me. "Yes sweetie?" I asked her.

"Is this Big Time Rush?" she asked she was so cute, I smiled and nodded my head, "Yeah they are would you like to meet them?"

She nodded her head up and down so fast I thought she was going to make it fall off. "What's your name sweetie?" I asked her. "Sara" she told me, I smiled and got the guys attention. "Hey guys you have a fan here" I told them as I pointed to Sara. They smiled at her.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" James asked her.

Sara smiled great big, "I'm good, how are you" she asked them.

"We're good, are you excited for the show?" Carlos asked pointed to the stage.

Sara nodded her head again "Yes! Aaron is my favorite!" she told them. I laughed; Aaron was most definitely a favorite. I smiled at her.

We talked to her for a little bit and I placed her next to me when the announcer said that they had five minutes until the show started. "Mommy Big Time Rush is here!" I heard her tell her mom.

Sara's mom smiled at her and then at me and mouthed a thank you. I smiled back at her and then the countdown clock started. The curtain opened up and you could hear their instruments. I smiled at the sound of it. Dom Haygood came out and started singing along with his brothers and sister.

"Welcome to the show everybody! Are you all ready to have a good time?" he asked the crowd, which replied with a loud cheer. He smiled "Alright that's what I like to hear. So tonight you all will see 7 brothers and 1 sister on that stage. Would you all like to meet them?" he asked. The crowd cheered again.

"Well alright then, first off starting with the oldest, there is Timothy, Patrick, Me, which my name is Dom, Shawn, Michael, Matthew, our sister Catherine and our baby brother Aaron!" when Dom said their name each of them did a trick or played something. "Well that's the family and this is our Christmas show so come along for the ride!" he said before joining his family on stage.

The crowd cheered as the show went on. Half way through their first set Dom made eye contact with me like he was trying to figure out who I was. I smiled at him and it clicked in his head because he smiled back at me. I saw the others look at me and smile. Aaron's smile was probably the biggest since we were the closest.

The guys just looked at me confused and I mouthed that I would tell them later. I guess my aunt told them because they all nodded their heads in understanding.

"Before we start this next song, we would like to bring up a special girl in our lives that happens to be in this building tonight." Shawn started while looking at me. I just looked at him in confusion. The next thing I knew Shawn was on the little stage in front of me in the audience. "Hey Sammy, would you like to come up here for a second" he asked while extending his hand to me. I just smiled at him and let him lead me to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Sammy Martin. She has been our friend since she and Aaron were about 6 years old. She has been away from us in California for a couple years now and didn't even let us know that she was coming to tonight's show." Shawn told them.

I just looked at him, and placed my hands on my hips, "Hey do any of you have your phone on you?" I asked them.

"I do." Catherine or Cat as I like to call her said as she pulled out her phone and looked at it. "Do you have any texts Cat? " I asked her as she smiled sheepishly and nodded her head. "I have two, both from you." She said as she read them. "Hey guys Sammy Bear is coming to our show tonight!" she said in a cheery voice.

That made me and the audience laugh. "Hey Sammy Bear, who are you with?" Dom asked me as he gave me a hug.

"I'm with my family, friends, and my boyfriend" I told him. Matt came up from behind me and spun me around as soon as I was done speaking. I laughed and gave him a hug. Aaron came over to me and gave me the biggest hug ever.

"Hey looks like baby boy and Sammy Bear are reunited now." Catherine said. We broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Hey Sammy why don't you help us sing this next song and we will catch up later okay?" I heard Tim say as he smiled at me. I smiled back at him and nodded my head.

"Sure what song though?"

"What about that song you and Aaron used to sing together when you were little?" Patrick suggested. I looked at Aaron and he nodded his head and smiled. Michael brought out two stools for me and Aaron to sit on.

"Okay guys this next song is one that Sammy and Aaron used to sing when they were little and she was at our house around Christmas time….and sorry if you think we wasted your time, we will play all of our songs we just may get out late but who cares" Dom said before the song started.

___I don't want a lot for Christmas,_  
><em>There is just one thing I need,<em>__

_I don't care about the presents underneath the__  
><em>_Christmas tree,___

_I just want you for my own__  
><em>_More than you could ever know,___

_Make my wish come true,___

_All I want for Christmas is you,__  
><em>_It's YOUUUUUUU___

_I don't want a lot for Christmas,__  
><em>_There is just one thing I need,__  
><em>_Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas__  
><em>_tree,___

_I don't want to hang my stocking there upon the__  
><em>_fireplace,___

_Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas__  
><em>_day,___

_I just want you for my own,__  
><em>_More than you could ever know,__  
><em>_Make my wish come true,__  
><em>_All I want for Christmas is you,___

_Yooou baby,___

_Oh! All the lights are shining,___

_So brightly everywhere..__  
><em>_(So brightly baby)___

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air,___

_Ohhhh...___

_And everyone is singing...___

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing,___

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need,__  
><em>_Won't you please bring my baby to me?__  
><em>_Oooh___

_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
><em>_This is all I'm asking for___

_I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my__  
><em>_door,___

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever__  
><em>_know,__  
><em>_Make my wish come true,__  
><em>_Baby all I want for Christmas is you,__  
><em>_Yooou baby..._

The crowd started cheering as we finished. Aaron smiled at me and gave me another hug before helping me back to my seat. I kissed his cheek before he returned to the stage. The concert was at intermission and Kendall turned in his seat and looked at me.

"What was that?" he asked me. I just looked at him, "What?"

"Why did you kiss his cheek?" he asked me. Oh my gosh, I looked at him.

"Are you jealous because of that, Aaron has been my best friend since we were six, so what if I kissed his cheek?" I told him.

He just looked at his hands that were in his lap, I took his hand in mine and made him look at me. "Hey, just because I kissed his cheek doesn't mean I don't like you any less. Okay? Just chill, Aaron is just a friend like his brothers and sister."

He nodded his head and kissed my lips quickly. I smiled at him, and then looked at the others.

"So how do you all like the show so far?" I asked them.

"It is amazing! I can't believe that they can do all of that and Catherine is really cute" is what I heard from all of them only Kendall didn't add the Catherine part. I smiled at them and told them I was glad.

Papa Haygood came up to me and gave me a hug. "Hey Sammy, I missed you, and I know the others have too, in fact they want you to stick around afterwards to catch up if you want to? You can bring your friends if you want to." He told me.

I looked at the boys to see if they wanted to stay and meet them, Kendall looked at me and smiled, "That's okay Sams you can stay and talk we will meet them some other time, promise" he told me.

I looked at him and smiled and looked at Papa Haygood, "Sure I would love to stay and catch up and I need to talk to Cat about something anyway." He nodded his head and went back stage to tell the guys that I would be staying after wards.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I looked at it and smiled, it was from Aaron.

_To: Sammy Bear_

_From: Baby Boy_

_I'm glad we got to sing together and that you will be staying to catch up. _

I smiled and replied and put my phone away when I saw the curtain was opening.

_To: Baby Boy_

_From: Sammy Bear_

_Yeah me too. I missed singing with you all. Oh looks like you are on BB good luck ;)_

I saw Aaron walk on stage and smile at me. I smiled back and shot him a thumbs up.

I stole a quick glance at Kendall who was looking at the stage smiling enjoying the show and smiled. I slipped my hand into his and gave it a squeeze.

He looked over and smiled at me and kissed my head before looking back at the stage.

_Thank goodness he is over his jealousy. Aaron is just a friend, who has gotten cuter since the last time I saw him. No I have Kendall, Kendall is my boyfriend._ I had to remind myself.

**Okay so I don'****t own the Haygood family, I don't know them but I have seen them in concert a lot and you should look them up on YouTube. This was to make up for the crappy chapter before this one.**


	14. Chapter 14

The second half of their show ended and everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering for them. I looked at the boys who were smiling and cheering pretty loud. I laughed and they looked at me.

"So I take it you all like them?" I asked with a smile. They nodded their heads, "I can't believe that they aren't in LA with us, I mean they could totally make it" Logan said really fast I guess he was still excited.

I smiled, "Well like they said they never wanted to be famous, they just like making music together and they are good at it. I mean it would be nice if they did move out to LA but they are happy here and playing for locals." I told them.

Kendall nodded his head and wrapped his arm around me, "Yeah I understand that, I mean I think I would be happy being wherever people would come and see play music. The only thing I do like about being out in LA is that I have you" he told me while kissing the top of my head.

I smiled at him and kissed him while still smiling, and he was smiling into the kiss too. We broke apart and I noticed that the other three boys were looking at something behind me so I turned around and saw Aaron, Catherine, Shawn, Patrick, Dom, Matt, Mike, and Tim standing behind me smiling.

"Hey Sammy Bear" they said in unison which was a little weird but I guess I got used to it since the guys do it a lot.

"Hey guys" I said as I gave them each hugs. "You guys did amazing as always" I told them while smiling.

"Well thank you Sams" Dom said, he was like the spokesperson for them unofficially. "Are you going introduce us to your friends bear?" Aaron asked me with a smirk on his face.

I messed up his hair before grabbing Kendall's hand and making the others step forward.

"Ok so guys this is Logan, James, Carlos and my boyfriend Kendall." I told the Haygoods, "In case you forgot their names from when Dom introduced the family, this is Aaron, Catherine, Mike, Matt, Dom, Shawn. Patrick and Tim." They all shook hands and did man hugs with each other except for Catherine.

"You all were great tonight, it was our first time seeing the show and now we know why Sammy was excited when we got here" Kendall told them while gesturing to him, and the three standing next to him.

Patrick smiled "Thanks man, you all are great too". I looked at them confused. "You all listen to BTR? You, the boys who freaked out whenever Cat and I put on any type of boy band?" I asked.

Tim nodded his head, "Cat here likes to listen to them and since she is the only girl in the family we let her listen to them."

I looked at her and smiled "That's my girl" I told her before giving her another hug.

I stood next to her so we could talk quietly before she nudged me and gesturing to the boys and Kendall.

I sighed, I knew what was coming next was not going to be good.

"So Kendall," Dom started out while crossing his arms across his chest along with his brothers. "You are Sammy Bear's new boyfriend."

Kendall nodded his head, "Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked looking a little at Aaron but then returned his gaze to Dom and matching his body posture along with Logan, James, and Carlos.

"No, no problem unless you hurt her, then we will. She is like a little sister to us and if anyone hurts her then they are going to get hurt. As long as she is happy then we are happy." Shawn said.

I looked a t Catherine and whispered, "Don't you love when they talk like we aren't even here?"

"Yeah I know. I mean they are like this when I date but they are look like they want to find a reason to fight for some reason." She told me.

I looked over at them and I could see it happening so I stepped in between them.

"Do you know what is nice? Having my family and friends and boyfriend getting along" I stressed that less part.

Aaron looked at me and smiled, "Don't worry Bear we are getting along, just setting the warning like we do for Cat" he told me. I smiled and nodded knowing that they do this for her and I'm touched that they do it for me too.

"Sammy, can I talk to you real fast and then we can come right back here?" Logan asked me.

"Sure Logie, I will be right back. Cat I want you to text me if anything bad happens got it?" I asked her.

She flashed me the _ok_ sign as Logan pulled me away from the others.

"What's up Logie?" I asked him.

"Do you have feelings for Aaron?" he asked me.

I looked at him, "No, why would you ask me that, first Kendall and now you."

"Calm down Sammy, you two just seem really close." He told me.

"So now it's a crime for me to be close to other guys?"

"No Sammy, we just don't want to see you or Kendall get hurt ok?"

I nodded my head. "Logie don't worry, I love Kendall too much to anything bad happen to him". He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Did you?-"Logan asked me, I then realized what I just said.

"I love Kendall. I love Kendall. Logan, I love Kendall" I told him with a giant grin.

He hugged me and I hugged him back.

I was happy but then I stopped hugging him and looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong Sams?" Logan asked me.

"What if he doesn't love me back Logan? What if he is just going along with the pretending?" I asked him with a kicked puppy look on my face.

He sighed, "Sams, I wouldn't worry about it ok. I know that he does love you for real, that's why he freaked out when Aaron hugged you or kissed your cheek" he told me.

I smiled and hugged Logan again. "Now tell me about you and Catherine."

He looked at me shocked and I smirked, "Yeah I saw you two flirting secretly. And it's ok, her brothers like you so you should be ok if you want to hang out with her while we are in town." I told him while walking back to the others.

Kendall saw me come back in and wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I hugged him back. The other boys smiled at us and we broke apart with smiles on our faces.

I looked over at Cat and winked at her which made her confused and I laughed. I looked at Logan and then back at her and smiled. She blushed and hid behind Tim.

We caught up but then it was time for us to go which made me sad since I don't get to see them that often. I gave the guys and Catherine a hug but saved Aaron for last.

"I'm going to miss you Sammy Bear" he whispered. I smiled sadly at him, "I'm going to miss you too baby boy". We gave each other a hug and held on a little longer before we broke apart. I wiped away any tears before anyone could see them. Aaron smiled at me and then kissed my forehead and led me back to the others

"It was great seeing you all again and I'm going to miss you a lot." I told them while smiling.

"It was great seeing you again too Bear and we will definitely miss you too. But we all have our updated numbers so we won't lose contact again" Matt said smirking at that last part.

"It was great meeting you guys, and don't hesitate to call if you need anything or if you are out in LA" Logan said while smiling at them.

Mike smiled back at him, "Yeah it was great meeting you all too. Congrats on your album and we're glad you came to the show."

We were heading to the door before Dom stopped us, "Kendall, remember if you hurt her, we won't be afraid to kick your butt got it?"

Kendall smirked, "Yeah I got it and don't worry I won't hurt her." He told him while smiling and walking out the door.

I was half way out the door when I turned and saw them still standing there watching me. I kissed my hand and then waved at them smiling sadly. They waved back and smiled; I smiled back and then walked out the door.

When I got in the car Logan and James were sitting up front and Carlos was pasted out in the very back. I laughed quietly before sitting next to Kendall.

I rested my head against his shoulder and smiled when he kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and saw his green eyes shining and looking at me while smiling. I smiled up at him and nestled closer to him.

I looked at him and kissed him softly. I looked into his eyes, I took a deep breath before saying what needed to be said. "Kendall, I love you". I watched his facial expressions, he went from confused to shock to love.

He kissed my lips softly and then my forehead, "I love you too Sammy, more then you will ever know." He said before kissing my head again. I scooted closer to him and smiled knowing that the truth was out in the open.

Who knew what was going to happen next but I didn't care, I was happy with living in the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

We spent the holidays with my family and before I knew it we were back in LA in the Palm Woods. The guys brought the bags up to the room while I and Kendall were going for a walk in the park.

I smiled at Kendall and kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his waist as we continued to walk. "I love you" I told him.

Kendall smiled at me and kissed my head. "I love you too Sammy". He kissed me softly at first and I kissed back, and then he kissed me more passionately. He had his hands by the small of my back and one of my hands was around his neck while the other one was in his hair tangling around it. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted. I moaned softly as his tongue swirled around in my mouth.

He started to kiss down my neck and back up to my lips. I left a trail of butterfly kisses down his neck before pecking his lips once more and continuing our walk.

I looked around the park before smiling to myself as I playfully pushed Kendall into the tree and giggled when he stumbled. He looked at me as I walked a little ahead whistling looking innocent. He smirked before running up behind me and tickling me.

I started laughing as he tickled me more and I fell to the ground and he straddled my waist. I looked up at him smiling as the sun reflected off his green eyes that warmed my heart. I stopped laughing and watched him.

"Are you going to get off of me?" I asked him glaring playfully. He smirked, "Nope, you are just too comfy"

"Ugh Kendall, you are to heavy get off me". I told him as he was squishing my stomach. He gasped dramatically. "Are you calling me fat?" He pretended to start crying like a teenage girl and got off me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No baby, you aren't fat you were just squishing my diaphragm is all and I need that to sing pretty songs." I told him rubbing his back soothingly.

We looked at each other and started laughing and rolling on the ground, after we calmed down some we started to walk back to the Palm Woods. We were almost back to the elevators but someone calling Kendall's name.

"KENDALL!" a girl with long blonde hair and big brown eyes came running up to him and launched herself into Kendall's arms.

"JO!" Kendall said as he caught her and spun her around.

I just watched them waiting for Kendall to introduce me but they started their own little conversation.

"Jo what are you doing back here?" Kendall asked. She smiled a toothy smile and replied with a giggle. "The movie wrapped early so we got to come back early! Isn't it great?" she asked him.

Kendall nodded his head smiling at her, "Yeah Jo that is amazing"

I was about to introduce myself since Kendall didn't but Jo kept talking.

"I know right and I get to keep my role on New Town High! It can be like I never left!" and then the unthinkable happened Jo kissed Kendall on the lips.

I just stopped and stared in shock, I counted to ten to let Kendall have the chance to push her away but when a minute past I ran away from them with tears rolling down my face. I took the stairs remembering mom always telling me that they were faster than the elevator.

I ran into 2J since they moved my things in there since I was basically living by myself. I saw James and Carlos playing video games and eating pie on the bright orange couch and Logan was at the island video chatting with the Haygoods. Ever since we went to their show the boys and the Haygoods had become great friends.

I smiled at that and then saw a picture of Kendall and started crying again and headed towards my new room there.

"Hey Sammy" I heard James and Carlos say from the couch not even looking at me. I walked by Logan and the computer not caring if any saw I was crying.

"Yeah everyone here is doing fine- and here is Sammy." I heard Logan say to them over video chat. "Sammy come say hey to your best friends." Logan told me before actually looking at me. He saw the tears running down my face and my eyes all red and puffy.

I took a shaky breathe "H-Hey guys" I said as I waved to the camera. Logan looked at me again. "Sams are you okay? What happened?" Logan asked. At this James and Carlos looked over at me and came over to us after waving to the Haygoods.

"Bear what happened?" I heard Dom say over chat. I looked at all of them before crying harder and wrapping my arms around Logan's neck and hiding my face in his shoulder.

"Ssh Sammy, it's okay. Whatever happened I'm sure it's a mistake and everything will be ok." Logan whispered into my ear as he rubbed little circles on my back trying to calm me down.

James and Carlos rubbed my back and my shoulders trying to get me to calm down. After a while my tears had turned into soft whimpers when I pulled away from the boys and looked at the floor. Carlos put his finger underneath my chin making me look at him and wiped the last of my tears off my face.

"Tell us what happened Sammy." The boys said in a hushed whisper and even the Haygoods were waiting for me to say what had made me cry like that.

I took a deep breath before telling them what happened at the park and on the way home but leaving out the 'I love you' part since the Haygoods were listening and the would go all big brother on me.

"When we got to the lobby after we got back from the park a girl screamed his name and we turned around. Apparently it was some girl named Jo who had a movie deal in another country or something but it finished early she could come home early."

"Jo is Kendall's ex-girlfriend. She had to move to New Zealand for three years" Carlos explained looking at everyone.

I nodded my head, "Okay well anyway, they started talking and I was waiting for Kendall to introduce me to her but they just kept talking. I was going to introduce myself but then she was like 'yeah and now it can be like I never left' and then she kissed him." I said starting to get teary again.

I calmed down a little bit before continuing, "So I just looked at them shocked and I waited for ten seconds to see if he would pull away like a good boyfriend should but he didn't, I waited a whole minute for him to push her away or do something but when he didn't I came running up here crying and you all know the rest." I said crying a little.

The three boys in the room gave me a group hug and said their apologies to me. I wiped my tears before looking at the video chat and looking at seven very angry boys and one sad looking Catherine.

"Sammy Bear, that boy is going to be dead if we ever get out there" Shawn said with a serious face and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah no gets away with hurting our Bear" Aaron said from behind Catherine.

Catherine looked at me and smiled at me sadly, "I'm sorry he did that Sam. He seemed super nice and dedicated to you when he was down here."

I looked at her, "I know, I can't believe it." I looked at the floor before looking back at everyone. "I guess you were right Tim," he looked confused "all boys are icky and stupid" I said laughing along with Catherine when we heard the others protest.

I calmed down and smiled brightly at all the boys, "Well maybe all boys. I see ten great boys right here." I said hugging the three behind me that I could actually hug.

They smiled and then James, Carlos, and Logan looked into the camera and had on a serious face, "Don't worry boys, we will handle Kendall and then you can have him when we are done tearing him apart." Carlos said evilly. I looked at him and starting laughing at his face. Carlos just couldn't pull off evil. James and Logan nodded their heads.

I smiled and winked at Aaron and the boys letting them know that they could handle it. We went back to chatting and talking about what happened in Missouri and joking around.

"Did you know that Sammy is going to start singing?" Logan asked them looking into the camera.

The Haygoods looked at me before smiling at me. A chorus of "Thatta girl Sams" was heard before the door opened up revealing the two people I didn't want to see right now. Kendall and Jo came into the apartment smiling and laughing at each other. We looked at them and then I noticed something. _They were holding hands_. I tapped Logan on the shoulder and looked at me. I nodded towards their hands and his eyes got huge. He nudged James and Carlos and motioned to their hands and their jaws dropped. Even the webcam could see their hands were together because I saw eight angry faces this time ready to kill Kendall.

Kendall looked us not noticing our expressions at first. "Hey guys! Look who is back!" he said with a smile and gestured to Jo who smiled at them and waved.

Kendall must have noticed our expressions now because he just looked at us with a confused look. "Guys what's wrong?" he asked like he was innocent.

Jo looked over at me and smiled as she walked over to me with her hand extended to me.

"Hey, I'm Jo. I don't think we have been introduced yet. Who are you?" she asked me with her big brown eyes. I looked at her hand and then back at her before walking away from everyone heading towards my bedroom. As soon as I closed my door I heard ten angry guys say in unison.

"You are a dead man Knight"

**So I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and read it. I'm still trying to decide how long this story is going to be. New question who should Sammy be with, Logan or Kendall. I'm starting to like the idea of Sammy and Logan together. Let me know who Sammy should be with in a review **


	16. Chapter 16

I laid on my bed tears silently falling from my eyes as I heard the boys argue outside the door. Kendall didn't even tell Jo about us being in a relationship, so that's why she kissed him. I couldn't tell if my tears were angry tears for him not telling her about me or sad tears because he said he did nothing wrong. I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked my voice thick from crying.

"It's Katie. Can I come in?" she asked.

I got up and opened the door enough for her to get in and still heard the yelling and saw that the video chat was turned off.

I closed the door and sat back down on my bed wiping the tears away so Katie wouldn't see them.

"Why are the guys fighting with Kendall and Jo? What is Jo even doing here? And why are you in your room crying? And- oh" Katie started asking me but I guess she figured it out. She came over and hugged me and rubbed my back as I cried a little more.

"I'm so sorry Sammy. I didn't think my brother was capable of doing that to a girl." I sniffed and wiped the tears away again. I looked at the bed and saw the tear drop spots on the blanket. I looked at Katie, "Do you know what makes things even worse?" I asked her. She shook her head, "Kendall was my first boyfriend."

Katie just looked at me in shock. "What you mean?"

I nodded my head. "Mom said I didn't have time for boys and I didn't so I was skeptical at first when she agreed to let me have a boyfriend."

Katie was getting angry and stomped over to the door. "Just wait until I get my hands on that brother of mine and that thing he called his girlfriend."

I tried to grab Katie before she got to the door but she was too fast for me. "Katie wait!" I shouted but it was too late. I raced over to the door to watch what she was going to do to Kendall and _Jo_. The boys saw Katie come into the room but ignored her.

Jo smiled at her and went to give Katie a hug but Katie stopped her. "How dare you. How dare you leave my brother totally heartbroken to do some stupid movie and leave us to pick up the pieces." By now she had everyone's attention. I just looked at her kind of proud of her standing up to Jo.

"Then you just fly back and think you and Kendall can be like you were before you left so you kiss him when his girlfriend is watching and act like you did nothing wrong and try to be my friend again? Yeah I don't think so Jo. You need to leave." She said pointing to the door.

Jo just looked at her and raised an eyebrow at Katie who was still glaring at her and pointing to the door. "Who are you to talk to me like that Katie? I will leave when Kendall wants me to leave not you." She said smirking.

Katie smiled sweetly at her and then grabbed her arm and flipped her. "I think you should leave Jo" Katie said sweetly. Jo nodded her head and started to leave but stopped to kiss Kendall on the lips again. I felt tears coming back and clouding my vision.

The boys' faces were dark red in anger. Katie grabbed Jo's arm and threw her out of the apartment but not before slapping her across the face leaving a bright red hand print. "Leave my brother and this family alone Jo, you are no longer welcome here." Katie told her before slamming the door in her face.

I smiled at Katie I felt proud of her and she wasn't even my little sister. Kendall looked at her. "Katie! Why did you do that for?" Kendall asked her. Everyone just looked at him like he grew another head.

"Seriously? Are you that stupid Kendall?" Carlos asked him.

Katie walked up to him and looked at him sweetly before slapping him as hard as she could across the face. I felt my jaw drop in shock. Katie never hurts Kendall no matter what. Kendall rubbed the spot that she slapped and had tears in his eyes.

"How could you do that to her? She loves you and you go and let that _THING_ kiss you when she was watching? Do you know how much that hurt her Kendall? I thought I knew you but I guess I was wrong." Katie said with tears rolling down her face.

I walked out of the shadows and walked to Katie and gave her a hug. The boys were still in shock, they even knew that what Katie had just said to Kendall was hard for her to do.

I broke away from Katie and smiled at her sadly which she returned before walking over to Carlos who hugged her to his side.

I looked at Kendall with hurt written all over my face. I looked into his eyes and saw regret and hurt. "Sammy I-"he started before I cut him off.

"Don't Kendall, just don't" I told him as I ran out of the apartment. I called Kelly to let her know that I was coming down to the studio to record some songs.

I got down to the studio and Kelly met me at the door.

"What's wrong Sammy?" she asked me when she saw my red puffy eyes from crying as I ran. I shook my head letting her know that I didn't want to talk about it.

She led me to where Gustavo was and he looked at me waiting for me to tell me what I wanted to record.

"What type of songs did you want to record today Sammy?" he asked me going through his files.

"Break up songs… I think I have about three and then one love song" I told him holding on to the file I grabbed before I ran out.

"Hmmm, _Beggin' on Your Knees, So Much for my Happy Ending, A Perfectly Good Heart and Enchanted_" he said looking at them. "They look good, let's get started shall we?" he gestured to the sound booth.

"Start with _Beggin' on Your Knees_, and then do the others okay?" I nodded my head. I heard the music start for it and closed my eyes seeing Kendall's face which helped me sing the song even better.

_You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me_

_I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely_

_Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention_

_'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions_

_[Chorus]_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

_So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you_

_I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through_

_So oh do you feel like the man now?_

_And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out_

_[Chorus]_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under_

_'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after_

_For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way_

_It was only just a game_

_(you had it all)_

_[Chorus]_

_(And one day)_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)_

_You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

I finished the song and looked at Gustavo and Kelly smiled and gave me a thumbs up before starting the next song. We recorded the others before recording _Enchanted_.

"Okay Sammy one last song and then you are done for today ok?"

I nodded my head before the song started playing.

_There I was again tonight  
>Forcing laughter, faking smiles<br>Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity  
>Shifting eyes and vacancy<br>Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"  
>Across the room your silhouette<br>Starts to make its way to me  
>The playful conversation starts<br>Counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

_And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_The lingering question kept me up  
>2 AM, who do you love?<br>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
>And now I'm pacing back and forth<br>Wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<br>It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that  
>This was the very first page<br>Not where the story line ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name<br>Until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back<br>As I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you know<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you <em>

I stopped singing and Gustavo and Kelly were blown away. I smiled at them before I walked out of the booth.

Kelly looked at me. "Did you and Kendall breakup?"

I shook my head and I told them I would see them later. I walked out of the studio and headed towards the Palm Woods again. I looked at my phone and noticed that I had 10 unread text messages. Four of them were from Kendall.

_To: Sammy_

_From: Kendall_

_Sammy I'm sorry please come back_

_To: Sammy_

_From: Kendall_

_Where did you go? I need to apologize_

_To: Sammy _

_From: Kendall_

_Please Sammy…_

_To: Sammy_

_From: Kendall_

_I love you please come home_

I rolled my eyes at his and then I opened the others.

_To: Sammy _

_From Katie_

_Sammy where did you go? I miss you come back._

I smiled at Katie and texted her back.

_To: Katie_

_From: Sammy_

_Chill Katie, I went to clear my head and record some songs. I'm on my way home now._

_To: Sammy_

_From: James_

_Sammy, I love you please come home._

_To: Sammy_

_From: Carlos_

_I love you Sammy, no matter what_

_To: Sammy_

_From: Logie_

_I love you _

The boys texts made me smile and I silently 'awed' at them. The next to two were surprises.

_To: Sammy Bear_

_From: Baby Boy_

_Smile Bear, you look beautiful when you smile _

_To: Bear_

_From: Cat_

_He doesn't deserve your tears bear. We love you _

I almost starting crying after reading their texts and knew I had to cheer up and text them back.

_To: Baby Boy_

_From Sammy Bear_

_Thanks Aaron, you know how to cheer me up. Ily _

_To: Cat_

_From: Bear_

_I love you all too. _

I looked up from my phone and realized that I had made it back to the Palm Woods. I was going to text the boys back but then decided that I would just up and surprise them.

I looked at the pool to see if I knew anyone but I didn't so I walked back to the apartment. I opened the door quietly and stepped in. As soon as I closed the door, Katie attacked me in a hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

The boys minus Kendall came into the room and saw me and smiled before giving me personal hugs. I smiled at them. "Sorry that I didn't tell you where I was going or text you back but I was recording and had my phone on the couch." I told them.

"It's okay Sam just tell next time" Carlos told as he spun me around. I laughed and smiled great big. "There is that smile I was going for".

"You guys are the best. I love you all" I told them smiling. They smiled and hugged me too only brought Katie into the hug this time too. We were all laughing when I noticed Kendall walked into the room.

I just looked at him, I didn't know what to say to him. I still mad and hurt but I looked into his eyes and saw that he was hurt too and sorry but I couldn't forgive him that easily.

I looked away from him before I got sucked in. I heard him sigh and walk away. I didn't know how long I was going to be mad at him for but I couldn't just forgive him that easily could I?

Logan saw us and he pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and saw his chocolate brown eyes sparkle and his crooked smile. I smiled back at him before kissing his cheek and wrapping my arms around his waist.

I was smiling at everyone and chatting but my thoughts were somewhere else.

_Should I break up with Kendall? If I did I could always go out with Logan. I am a sucker for his smile and eyes. What am I saying?_

**So I still don't know who Sammy is going to end up with. I am a sucker for brown eyes and a good smile, so Logan is pretty adorable to me Any who, thanks to everyone who is reviewing and reading. Again I do not own anything but Sammy.**


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning I woke up on the couch with my head on Logan's chest and his arm wrapped around my waist. I looked around trying not to disturb Logan and I saw James and Carlos on the other part of the couch cuddling. I guess we fell asleep watching movies last night since the TV was still on. I went to find my phone which in my back pocket. Against Logan's _area_. Great. I sighed and hoped that he would not wake up.

I carefully reach into my back pocket and grabbed my phone barely touching Logan. I froze when I felt Logan stir a little bit. He tightened his grip around my waist and sighed staying a sleep. I went to take a picture of me and Logan. I held it above us trying to get most of us in it. I looked at the picture after I took it. It was cute. Logan was sleeping with his arms wrapped around my waist and my head on his chest. I looked over to James and Carlos and saw they were in the same position as us, only Carlos was in my spot. I took a picture of them and smiled. I giggle a little and felt Logan stir awake.

"Good morning sleepy head" I cooed at him. His hair was sticking up in different directions and was messy but cute at the same time.

Logan smiled a little before looking at our position and blushed and sat up and let go of my waist. "Good morning Sammy". I kissed his cheek to let him know it was ok how we fell asleep.

"What were you laughing at earlier?" he asked me as we picked the leftover food from last night. I giggled and pointed to Carlos and James. Logan looked over and smirked at them. "Aww don't they look so cute Sammy?"

I nodded my head and showed him the picture I took of them. He started laughing too. We locked eyes for second before smirking at each other.

"How Logie, wouldn't it be just oh so horrible if this picture ended up on my twitter?"

He smirked at me. "Yeah Sams that would be just too bad if it ended up on there."

I hit send on my phone and it sent it to my twitter.

I looked at Logan, "Oops, I accidently hit send on my phone."

"That's horrible." He laughed. I started laughing too but stopped when I saw the trending topics. "Not as horrible as this" I whispered to Logan. He walked over and looked at the top trending topic. #Kenjoforever. I looked at Logan and felt tears coming back but before they could fall Logan wrapped me in a hug trying to get me to calm down and not cry.

I guess Carlos and James woke up and came and joined our hug. I broke apart from them and smiled at them. "Thanks guys."

"No problem Sammy" Logan said as he kissed the top of my head.

Carlos looked at twitter and was shocked. "Hey Sammy? What's this picture that you just posted?"

I looked at the one he was looking at and smiled at Logan. He looked too and smiled.

IcePrincess

Aww don't they look so cute ;) #prankster

I started laughing with Logan once Carlos and James saw the picture. "SAMMY!"

I started rolling on the floor laughing. Katie walked in and looked at me like I had gone crazy, I probably had gone crazy.

"Are you ok?" Katie asked me as she pulled me off the floor. I smiled and nodded my head. I looked at her and saw that she looked a little sad since she had stopped talking to Kendall.

"Are you okay Katie? You didn't have to stop talking to Kendall, none of you did." I said looking at them in the eyes. "This is between me and him, I didn't want to wreck any of your friendships with him"

"Hey he messed with you, he can be ignored by us" James said coming over to give me a hug. The others agreed and came and hugged me.

I heard the door open and Kendall walked in looking horrible. "Are you okay Kendall?" I asked him.

Everyone looked at me like I grew two extra heads. "Why do you care?" I heard Jo ask from behind him. I just looked at her. "Why are you here?" I heard Katie say from her spot next to me.

I walked up to Jo and got in her face. "Look, I may be mad at Kendall right now but that doesn't mean I don't care about his well-being okay."

She rolled her eyes and pushed me away. I stumbled a little, "Listen here, nobody wants you two to be together. Haven't you seen the new trend the want me and Kendall together forever and that's what they are going to get." She sneered. She pushed me again only this time much harder so I actually fell.

Everyone rushed over to help me up. I grabbed the first hand that I happened to see which Kendall's was. I looked into his eyes and saw worry and hurt still there but they were hidden behind something else I couldn't place. They weren't the eyes I fell in love with. These eyes were cold and hard on the outside.

I pulled away from Kendall and walked over to the couch and didn't talk to anyone. I felt the seat next to give a little and I peeked over and saw Logan. He wrapped me in a hug and held me while the others fought.

"She doesn't want Kendall anymore. She has Logan!"

"She's upset and Logan is comforting her!"

"I doubt that she even loves Kendall anyway!"

I pulled away from Logan and slapped Jo across the face. "How dare you say that I don't love Kendall? Of course I love Kendall but you just had to come in and wreck everything."

I walked over to Kendall and looked at him. "I do love you Kendall but you broke my heart and you don't even act like you care." 

He looked at me hurt. "Of course I care. I love you too but you and Logan look like the couple now."

I just looked at him. "Logan is being a great friend by making me feel better. Did you know that you were my first boyfriend? Yep you were and you broke my heart. And when I look into your eyes you aren't the Kendall I fell in love with."

Kendall took my hand gently and looked me in the eyes. "Yeah I am still here. I'm still the same guy. I still love you"

I took my hand back. "No you aren't him because the Kendall I fell in love with would have never done this. Let me know when he comes back okay?" I leaned up and kissed his cheek trying to stop the tear that rolled down my cheek.

I walked back to my room and sat on my bed. I pulled out my phone and looked through the pictures me and Kendall had taken. I smiled at all the good memories we had and then I got to the picture of me and Logan from this morning. I didn't know how I felt about Logan. He was definitely cute and sweet. The picture was adorable. I put it on Twitter with other one.

IcePrincess

Aww look how cute we are

Logan came into the room and sat next to me. "How are you doing Sam?" he asked me taking one of my hands into his. I looked into his eyes and saw love, worry, compassion and everything else I used to see in Kendall's. I smiled a little and squeezed he hand. "I'm feeling better. All thanks to you and the boys" I told him before kissing his cheek.

He smiled and looked into my eyes, we locked eyes and I noticed that he started to lean in and so did I. I knew that it would be wrong to kiss Logan while still dating Kendall since we never broke up. When Logan's lips were inches from kissing mine I turned my head so he would kiss my cheek.

I looked at Logan and he looked hurt. I grabbed his hand and started to apologize to him. "Logan I'm really sorry. I want to kiss you but it doesn't seem right to do when I'm not sure what me and Kendall are right now. I don't know if we are broken up or together or what and I'm really confused." I started to ramble but I felt Logan squeeze my hand.

"Don't worry Sammy, I shouldn't have tried to kiss you when you are confused." He told me looking at the floor. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "You are so sweet Logan, and if Kendall and I are broken up then I would like to give us a chance if you still want to?" I asked him.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah I would like that". I hugged him and he hugged me back. "You are going to make some lucky girl very happy one day Logan. I hope you know that."

He smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks Sammy. You are going to make one guy very lucky too."

"Aww I made Logie blush" I cooed. He laughed and hugged me again. I smiled and hugged him back taking in his scent of Axe and vanilla.

"Come on Logie we better get out there to make sure there is no blood all over the carpet." I joked and poked him in the ribs.

He laughed and followed me out. I went over to Carlos and wrapped my arms around him from behind and let my hands rest on his abs. He smiled and looked at me. "You know that you are supposed to be the one with hands on your stomach right?"

I laughed silently, "Yeah well we are doing it backwards. I never did like being normal." We laughed and hugged normally.

I walked over to James next and hugged him tightly and he returned the hug and smiled at me. "You are looking happy Sammy"

I nodded my head before leaning against him. Katie walked up to me and hugged me and James at once. We laughed when we felt Logan and Carlos join the hug.

We broke apart and then put in a movie to watch. I didn't know where Kendall or Jo went but I didn't care at the moment, I was happy with my friends watching movies on a Saturday night.

We all went to bed after the movie was over. The boys gave me a hug before going to their rooms. Carlos was almost to his room when he noticed that I still hadn't moved from my spot on the couch.

"Sammy? Are you alright?" he asked. Logan and James stopped and looked at me too worried that something may be wrong.

I looked at them before smiling. "No guys I'm fine just thinking. Go on up to bed, we have to be at the studio at 7 in the morning and you all need your sleep, I'll be fine I promise." I told them.

They nodded their heads and went off to bed and making it all the way this time. I sighed and I headed towards my room but someone caught my attention.

"Sammy" I heard someone whispered. I turned to see who it was and saw Kendall there looking sad like something bad had happened. "Kendall? Are you ok?" I asked him.

He shook his head and it looked like he was crying. I walked over to him and hugged him as he cried into my shoulder. "It's okay. Nothing is going to get you." I whispered into his ear trying to get him to calm down. He finally stopped crying and pulled away from me. I wiped off the tears that were still on his face and looked into his eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what is wrong?" I asked him.

"Katie won't talk to me, the guys are still upset with me and most importantly you are mad at me. My life is falling apart. And I don't know how to put it back together again" he told me while looking into my eyes.

I didn't know why but I leaned up and kissed him. I felt him kiss me back and start to kiss me harder. I felt his tongue ask permission into my mouth and I allowed it. Our tongues fought against each other's. He took his mouth away from mine and started kissing down my neck. I moaned a little when he sucked on my neck. I tangled my fingers in his hair. I squeaked when I felt him bite my neck and then he licked the spot. I broke apart from him and noticed that we both had messed up hair.

"Are we better now?" Kendall asked me. I didn't know I was so confused.

"I don't know. What about Jo? Are you two together now?" I asked him. He looked at me and then at the floor.

"Kendall? Are you and Jo together?" I asked him again. He sighed and looked at me. "I don't know." He told me.

I felt tears starting to cloud my vision but I pushed them down. "Wow Kendall. You kiss her in front of me and don't even tell her I'm your girlfriend and then continue to kiss her like you don't have a girlfriend and act like you did nothing wrong. But you got mad whenever I and Aaron kissed each other on the cheek. And then you come down here and tell me that you want everything to get back to the way things were and make out with me but you don't know if you and Jo are together?" I asked him with tears rolling down my face by the time I was done.

Kendall had tears on his face too. "I'm so sorry Sammy. I'm just confused. I love you but I think I may still have feelings for Jo." He told me. He tried to give me a hug but I pushed him away.

"Well let me know when you when you have everything figured out Kendall, because right now my heart can't take the pain of knowing that you might have feelings for someone else that isn't me." I told him.

He just looked at me and nodded his head and went back to his room.

I felt the tears falling faster and faster. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt someone come sit by me and touch my shoulder. I looked up and saw Mom.

"Mama…" I cried as she held me and rocked me back and forth. She rubbed my back as I cried.

"Did you hear everything?" I asked her still crying.

"Oh honey yes I did. I'm so sorry that this is happening to you and Kendall but everything will work out for the best, you will see." She told me as she hugged me.

I looked up from the hug and saw three figures watching us. They flashed me small smiles and slid down swirly.

"Did you all see too?" I asked them.

"Yeah we did." James said softly. I almost broke down again but Carlos caught me and held me tight running his fingers threw my hair.

James took me into his arms and sat me on the couch and rocked me back and forth. Logan brought me some cookie dough as Carlos put in a chick flick and sat down by me to watch it.

I laughed at them and smiled at them. "Thanks guys, you are the best" I told them before kissing Logan's and Carlos' head and James' cheek since I was sitting on his lap.

They smiled and laughed to. "Anything for our favorite girl" Logan told me as the movie came on. I snuggled closer to James and rested my head on his chest. I yawned and started falling into a deep sleep dreaming of how things were before and when everyone was happy.


	18. Chapter 18

After a couple hours the boys fell asleep after watching movies and eating the cookie dough half listening to Logan telling us it is bad for us and it can make us sick. I really didn't care because I needed it and it made me feel better.

I looked at the clock on the microwave and saw that it was 6:25 in the morning. I really didn't want to go to the studio today. I hadn't fallen asleep yet and the boys were up until 5. I heard my phone vibrate on the couch next to me so I picked up and saw I had a text from Kendall. I was confused, I thought he was asleep.

_Look out the window princess_

I looked at my phone and then at the window. I walked over to it and looked and saw a note on the edge of the fire escape. I looked at it before quietly opening the window and stepping out onto the fire escape. I picked up the note and read it.

_Princess-_

_I know I hurt you and to regain your trust I am going to lead you on a hunt and prize is something that will make you very happy and make everything right again. Oxox_

_For the first clue…Go to the place that we first met. You looked beautiful and you caught us gawking._

I smiled a little bit and climbed back into the apartment and saw the boys awake looking at me.

"Sammy were you outside just now?" Logan asked me. I stifled a laugh. They still looked half asleep and their hair was going everywhere.

I nodded my head. "Why?" James asked.

"Because that's the only way I could get Kendall's clue." I told him. They just looked confused.

"Look I couldn't fall asleep so I stayed up all night and I got a text from Kendall saying that he had a way to make everything right again between us so he is leading me on a hunt all day while you all go to the studio." I explained.

"He has clues to lead you around all day while we are at work?" Carlos asked.

I shrugged, "I guess but now I have to go get dressed and start on this hunt" I told them as I went into my room and showered and put on some shorts and a hoodie and straightened my hair. I put on a beanie too and slipped on some flip-flops before walking back into the living room.

I saw that everything was cleaned up and the boys were now eating breakfast and dressed.

They smiled at me when they saw me. "Hey Sammy, have fun on your hunt!" Logan told me as I headed out the door; I smiled and gave them all hugs before leaving.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Carlos asked the other two while looking at the door that I had just walked out of.

Logan and James shared a look, "I hope so Carlitos, I really do" James said.

"Time to get to the studio boys" Logan told the others as he finished his breakfast.

I walked down to the lobby and saw a note taped to the elevator button, I opened it up and smiled.

_Good job you found the first one. Now this is where our journey began. You were kind of nervous but my charm and good looks won you over ;)_

I rolled my eyes at that and then headed towards the studio to find my next clue. I smiled and waved to people that I saw that I knew as I left the lobby. I got to the studio and saw Gustavo and Kelly smiling at me.

"Hey Sammy" they chorused. I waved at them and smiled. "Hey guys…have you all seen a note or something that Kendall possibly dropped off for me?"

They looked at each other and smirked. "Maybe…but first you have to sing us this song" Gustavo told me while holding up a packet of paper.

I walked towards him and took the paper from him and smiled slightly at the title. I looked up and saw Kelly and Gustavo smiling and pushing me towards the recording booth.

_I call you up when I know he's at home.  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.<br>Why can I tell if he's looking at me?  
>Should I give him a smile?<br>Should I get up and leave?  
>I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
>I really hope I can get him alone.<br>I just don't, don't want her to know._

_[Chorus]  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3!  
>I don't want to, but I want to,<br>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother._

_I kinda think that I might be his type.  
>Because when you're not around, he's not acting too shy.<br>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.  
>Is this all in my head?<br>I don't know what to do.  
>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking.<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
>I really hope I can get him alone.<br>I just don't, don't want her to know._

_[Chorus]  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.  
>I don't want to, but I want to,<br>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind and  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother._

_Cause he's such a dream.  
>Yeah<br>And you know what I mean,  
>If you weren't related.<em>

_[Chorus]  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.  
>I don't want to, but I want to!<br>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother._

I laughed at the song. Only Kendall would pick this song since Katie is my best friend and I did like him.

"Good job Sammy" Kelly told me while handling me the note. "Thanks Kelly"

I opened the note and smiled.

_Did you like that song? I know I did ;)_

_You have one more clue until you find me. You are doing great. Here is the clue,_

_This place has many good memories including our first date._

I shook my head and smiled. I looked up and saw Kelly and Gustavo smiling at me before opening the door for me.

I saw James, Carlos, and Logan waiting to open the door to the studio. I smiled at them and kissed their cheeks as I ran by them.

"Hey Sammy, Bye Sammy" they called after me.

I ran to the oak tree where we had our first date, and our first kiss. I looked around to see if I could see the note or anything. I looked up in the tree and I saw the note sitting on the third limb from the bottom. I sighed. I hated climbing trees but I did it anyway and grabbed the note before flipping out of the tree.

_Great job honey, you are done. You just need to come find me. Go back to where it all started and follow the signs and you will find me._

I was confused about where he was. I walked back to the Palm Woods and started looking for some signs.

"Martin!" I turned around and looked for who called me and saw Bitters at his desk. I sighed and walked over to his desk.

"Yes Bitters?" I asked him. He smiled and handed me the first sign that pointed me towards the elevator and handed me a key before heading towards his office.

I looked at the paper and then the key before heading towards the elevator. I got to the elevator and saw a sign that said stairs. So I took the stairs and saw a bunch of arrows going up the stairs. I stopped and collected each of the arrows and smiled.

As I collected the arrows I couldn't help but think of Justin Bieber's music video for OLLG when he sent her on a hunt and left arrows to find him.

I saw one of the signs said that 'you are almost there. Are your legs tired…you have been running through my mind all day ;)'. I laughed and kept running.

I got to the top of the stairs and saw that there was nothing there but then I saw a door that said do not enter. I pulled out the key and unlocked the door.

I pushed the door open and gasped.

I was standing on the rooftop of the Palm Woods and it was decorated with light-up balloons and had daisies everywhere. I smiled and I knew I already forgave Kendall. I walked over to the ledge of the roof and saw a pair of binoculars and a note that had my name on it.

I picked them up and gasped when I saw what they were for. Out in the heart of Hollywood was a billboard with my name on it. I looked closer and smiled.

_Sammy, I love you. Will you please forgive me?_

_Love Kendall_

"So Sammy will you forgive me? I only love you and I will only ever love you." Kendall said from behind me.

I turned around and saw Kendall in a tux and holding a daisy for me. I looked at him and walked towards him and took the daisy out of his hands. I leaned up and kissed him softly and wrapped my hands around his neck as e place his hand on my hips.

I pulled away and looked at him in the eyes and smiled. "I love you Kendall and I will only ever love you. So yes I do forgive you." I told him.

He looked at me and a grin broke out on his face before kissing me again and spinning me around. He set me back on the ground and still had his hands on my hips, his thumbs rubbing little circles on my hips.

"You really forgive me?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded my head "Yeah. I really do."

Kendall smiled at me and hugged me tightly. I returned his hug and nuzzled my face into his neck. I missed his hugs and him. "I missed you" I whispered into his neck.

I felt him pull away and kiss my forehead. "I missed you too Sammy. So much".

We hugged again before heading back down to the apartment. As we opened the door we saw the boys, Katie, and mom.

"Did you all make up yet?" Katie asked smiling. I looked at her and then at everyone.

"Did you all know about this?" I asked them.

The boys exchanged a look with Katie and hung their heads. A chorus of mumbled "yeahs" was heard through the apartment. I laughed and smiled at them. They looked at me and smiled.

"Yes Katie, it's official. Kendall and I have made up" I told them before kissing Kendall.

"YAY!"

I smiled at Kendall. "Yay".

He kissed my nose and hugged me again.

"So what are you going to do now?" Logan asked me.

"I have to go record a song." I told them before grabbing their hands and taking them all down to Rouque Records.

_I've been, running,  
>In circles all day long.<br>I'm out, of breath,  
>But I'm still going strong.<em>

_I'm gonna get you yeah,  
>No matter what they say.<br>You think I'm losing,  
>But I always get my way.<em>

_HEY!_

_Don't walk i  
>i I'm talking to you.<br>This ain't no time for your  
>Bad attitude.<br>Don't gimme, that face,  
>When you know I'm really<br>Down for the chase,  
>Cuz my heart's already in it,<br>And I'm never gonna quit it,  
>When you finally gonna get it,<br>Don't walk away._

_When I'm talking to you_

_i act, act likei  
>That I don't have a clue.<br>You think you know it all,  
>But I'm so onto you.<em>

_You think you figured out just how to win this game.  
>I'm on your tracks,<br>Yeah, I know every move you make._

_HEY!_

_Don't walk away,  
>When I'm talking to you.<br>This ain't no time for your  
>Bad attitude.<br>Don't gimme, that face,  
>When you know I'm really<br>Down for the chase,  
>Cuz my heart's already in it,<br>And I'm never gonna quit it,  
>When you finally gonna get it,<br>Don't walk away._

_I won't give up just like that,  
>I'm gonna make you mine.<br>If it takes everything I have-_

_Don't walk away,  
>When I'm talking to you.<br>This ain't no time for your  
>Bad attitude.<br>Don't gimme, that face,  
>When you know I'm really<br>Down for the chase,  
>Cuz my heart's already in it,<br>And I'm never gonna quit it,  
>When you finally gonna get it,<br>Don't walk away._

_When I'm talking to you._

_Yeah..._

_Don't gimme, that face,  
>When you know I'm really<br>Down for the chase,  
>Cuz my heart's already in it,<br>And I'm never gonna quit it,  
>When you finally gonna get it,<br>Don't walk away_.

I finished the song and smiled as everyone cheered. I walked out of the booth and hugged everyone.

Kendall and I were sitting on the couch with me leaning up against him. I smiled as closed my eyes and thought back to the stairs and the signs. I looked at Kendall and giggled a little. "What's up Sammy?" Kendall asked me.

"You watched Biebs music video" I told him. He blushed and mumbled something while everyone laughed.

I kissed his cheek. "Don't worry I thought it was sweet."

He smiled and kissed my head hugged me closer. I was so happy.

**Crappy ending but oh well…I really don't have a plan for this story so I don't know when it is going to end. If you all have ideas just leave them in your review. I do not own anything including BTR. I wish I did but I don't. And as always thank you so much for reading **


	19. Author's note

Hey so I'm kind of running out of ideas for this story so tell me if you want me to continue it and give me some ideas please. Hugs and kisses!


	20. Chapter 20

**I just realized that I never finished this story. So this is the ending to **_**Ice Princess**_**…enjoy!**

It had been a couple months since Kendall and I had gotten back together and everything was going great. Kendall learned to get less jealous when I talked to Aaron and his brothers. Katie and the boys made up with Kendall after a good talking to about sending me into a funk. I had officially moved into 2J with the boys after my mom had talked to Mama Knight about it.

My mom had to stay in New York for three years for her new job and she couldn't afford for me to live her. Mama Knight had talked to me and Kendall about living in the same apartment and being a couple. After setting down some ground rules and an awkward conversation with the whole family everyone was happy and welcoming when I moved in.

Jo left the Palm Woods after everything claiming everyone had changed and that she was "too mature" for all of us. Whatever, I didn't care. I was too busy enjoying spending time with my boyfriend and my best friends.

Logan and Camille had gotten together a short while after Kendall and I had gotten back together. Logan and I decided that we were better off as best friends than a couple. James and Carlos were still single unfortunately for them.

"Sammy?" I heard someone call my name and wrap their arms around my waist bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned and saw it was Kendall and he was staring at me.

"Yeah?" I asked him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him gently. He smiled when we pulled apart. "What are you thinking about? You were staring at the Christmas tree for like ten minutes."

I shook my head smiled. "Everything. And how much you are going to love your present" I told him kissing him one more time before walking out of his grasp just to be pulled back in and have him kiss my neck.

I sighed at the feeling of his lips on my neck but I had to go help Katie with her presents. I giggled at Kendall as he started planting random kisses on my face. "Kendall, stop it" I told him giggling.

He kissed me one more time before pulling away but still holding me. "I'm sorry. You are just too beautiful, I couldn't resist." He told me before kissing me again.

"Kendall, I'm just average. I mean I'm not as pretty as those cover girls." I told him smirking a little bit knowing that he would start singing _Cover Girl_ just to prove how beautiful I was to him. I used to get in a habit of doubting myself and Kendall would always cheer me up. I secretly loved it when he did, I was so proud of him and the others when their second album came out.

"Sammy," he sighed. "You know I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world. No one has anything on you. And to prove it I will sing you a song" he said getting up to get his guitar.

I don't know why you always get so insecure  
>I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in<br>the mirror  
>And why won't you believe me when I say<br>That to me you get more beautiful, every day

When you're looking at the magazines  
>And thinking that you'll never measure up<br>You're wrong

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<br>Why don't you know  
>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<br>It's what's underneath your skin  
>The beauty that shines within<br>You're the only one that rocks my world  
>My cover girl<br>Oh, my cover girl

You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day  
>Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's<br>okay  
>And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape<br>Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're  
>made<br>When you're looking at the magazines  
>And thinking that you're just not good enough<br>You're so wrong, baby

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<br>Why don't you know  
>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<br>It's what's underneath your skin  
>The beauty that shines within<br>You're the only one that rocks my world  
>My cover girl<p>

Got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
>Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for once<br>And when I see that face  
>I'd try a thousand ways<br>I would do anything to make you smile

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<br>Why don't you know  
>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<br>It's what's underneath your skin  
>The beauty that shines within<br>You're the only one that rocks my world  
>My cover girl<p>

Oh, my cover girl  
>Oh, my cover girl<p>

Whoa oh, my cover girl  
>Whoa oh, my cover girl<p>

I smiled when Kendall was done singing and I leaned over and kissed him softly. "Thank you" I told him kissing him one more time before snuggling into his side.

"Anything for you baby" he told me before kissing the top of my head. James, Logan, and Carlos must have come in during the song because they smiled at me when I saw them.

"Got him to sing that song for you again Sams?" Logan joked before coming over and sitting next to me and poked me in the stomach. I looked at him like he grew another head before laughing.

"What did my stomach do to you Logan?" I asked joking. Everyone laughed at me before joining us on the couch.

"You know she gets you to sing that song on purpose right big bro?" Katie asked as she came out of her room with her wrapped presents and placing them under the tree.

I gaped at her before nodding my head and sitting up so she could sit beside us. "Do you really Sam?" Kendall asked me. I smirked "Maybe." Kendall smirked back before pulling me into his side.

I heard Carlos' stomach growl and laughed. "I'm hungry and I know Carlos is hungry. Should I make lunch for us or should we wait for Mama Knight?" I asked everyone.

"Go make lunch" was my response. I laughed and got off the couch and walked into the kitchen to start making sub sandwiches. I turned around only to run into Kendall. I didn't hear him come in behind me. I smiled at him and tried to get around him but he blocked me. I smiled and tried the other way but he blocked me again. I laughed at him "Is there something I could help you with Kendall?" I asked him.

I didn't get a response. All he did was take the ingredients out of my hand before smirking at me. I was confused. "Kendall?" All he did was come closer to me watching me. I took a couple steps back Kendall still walking towards me until I had hit the wall. Kendall placed his hands on either side of my head and leaning his head in. Kendall smirked, "Sorry Sam you just look so hot. I can't keep my hands off of you." He said as he ran one of his hands down my side slowly leaving a trail of fire before wrapping around my waist.

Kendall closed the gap between us and kissed me softly at first but getting more heated by the second. I wrapped my arms around his neck before letting one hand get tangled in his hair. I felt Kendall's lips pull away from mine before they attached themselves to my neck sucking softly while one of his hands was tangled in my hair at the back of my head while the other was on my hip rubbing small circles along the hip bone.

Kendall slowly bit down on my neck making me moan slightly before he licked the darkening spot on my neck and kissing down to my collar bone making little bite marks here and there before trailing his kisses back up to my lips. I felt him smile when I nipped at his lips making him opening and our tongues fought and explored each other's mouths.

I decided that it was my turn to mark him and starting kissing his jaw bone to his ear before I started kissing his neck. I let one of my hands drop and run down his chest as he picked me up and set me on the counter without interrupting anything we were doing. I slipped my hand under his shirt and felt his chest and abs making him shiver. I smirked and nipped at his neck like he did before licking the spot. Kendall grabbed my chin making my lips meet his again before breaking apart to catch our breaths.

I was panting and I bet my face flushed like Kendall's. I smiled at him before kissing his nose and fixing my hair. Kendall grabbed my hands and laced our fingers together before smiling at me and kissing my forehead and helping me off the counter. I giggled and starting making lunch when I felt Kendall slap my butt as he walked past me to leave the kitchen. I squeaked and looked at him and he winked at me before closing the door.

I smiled at how that boy made my heart flutter and I got back to making the sandwiches. I finished I brought them out to the living room and sat next to Logan and Kendall.

"It took you 15 minutes to make sandwiches Sam?" Katie asked me. I blushed and looked at my sandwich before stealing a glance at Kendall who was just smirking at me and winked.

I guess Logan saw the exchange and smirked at me. I cleared my throat and nodded head. "Ummm yeah..." I trailed off. I hit the power button for the radio that had been set to Christmas all week long since Christmas was tomorrow.

"_And now we have Justin Bieber and Sammy Martin's new hit Home This Christmas!" _The guy on the radio said. Everyone looked at me and smiled before turning it up so I could sing along.

Looking out the window  
>Waiting for your headlights<br>To pull up in the driveway  
>It's really coming down tonight<p>

You're scared that I won't make it through the storm  
>You should be here with me, safe and warm<p>

I'll be waiting under the mistletoe  
>While you're travelling here through the winter snow<br>Baby think of me if it helps to get you warm  
>When the only gift that I really need<br>Is to have your arms right around me  
>Baby think of me if it helps to get you home<br>Home this Christmas

Pacing down the hallway  
>Trying to fight the urge to call<br>I could almost hear a pin drop  
>Cept for the clock on the wall<p>

And I'm scared I won't make it through the storm  
>You should be here with me, safe and warm<p>

I'll be waiting under the mistletoe  
>While you're travelling here through the winter snow<br>Baby think of me if it helps to get you warm

When the only thing that I really need  
>Is to have your arms right around me<br>Baby think of me if it helps to get you home  
>Home this Christmas<p>

I'm praying that you make it home tonight  
>So we can lay down by the fireside<br>You and I  
>Till Christmas morning<br>There's nothing else that I want this year  
>More than just to have you here<br>I'll be waiting

I'll be waiting under the mistletoe  
>While you're travelling here through the winter snow<br>Baby think of me if it helps to get you warm  
>When the only gift that I really need<br>Is to have your arms right around me  
>Baby think of me if it helps to get you home<br>Home this Christmas

Looking out the window  
>Waiting for your head lights<br>To pull up in the driveway  
>It's really coming down tonight <p>

"Great song Sammy" Carlos said while smiling at me. I smiled back at him "Thanks Carlitos"

"So are you ready for tomorrow Sammy?" James asked me smiling. I smiled and nodded my head. "Of course. What's not to love about Christmas? The decorations, the music, the food, family time, the reason for the season, it's all wonderful." I told them smiling.

"You forgot about the presents" Katie said eyeing the gifts under the tree. I rolled my eyes "Katie, it's not about the presents. It's about giving and not about receiving." I told her.

I looked at the others and saw them ogling the gifts underneath the tree. I sighed and rolled my eyes and ate my sandwich.

I looked at my phone realizing that it was 4 in the afternoon and sighed. "I gotta go get changed." I said as I got off the couch and waked towards my room that I shared with Katie.

"Where are you going Sammy?" Logan asked me. I looked at them and noticed that everyone was looking at me for an explanation.

I smiled at them "I'm going to the Christmas Eve service at church with my family that lives like two hours away" I told them.

"Why haven't we met them yet if they live two hours away?" Kendall asked me. "Umm... Good question. I don't know we don't get along a lot and Christmas is kind of our peace treaty, so don't take it personally." I told him before kissing his cheek.

I walked into my room and took a shower. After I got out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel before doing my makeup. I changed into a grey sweater dress with black leggings and a pair of black boots. (.com/cgi/set?id=40620277) I walked back into the bathroom and put my hair into a messy bun and added my cross necklace before grabbing my black purse and keys before walking out into the living room again.

I heard the guys whistle when they saw me and I laughed as I spun in a circle for them. I walked over to them and gave them each a kiss on the head before kissing Kendall.

"I will be back before Christmas morning" I told them as I walked towards the door and waved at them. "Bye guys!" I shouted into the apartment, "Bye Sammy!" they shouted back as I shut the door.

I walked to my car and get starting my two hour drive to my aunt's house. I couldn't wait to get to church so I could go back home. I love my cousins and all but I needed to get out of there before my cousins roped me into babysitting for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking to my car after opening presents at my aunt's house after the church service when I decided to text the boys to let them know I was on my way back.

_Hey I'm on my way back…see you in 2 hours. Love you! : )_

I got in my car when I felt my phone vibrate in my purse. I pulled it out and saw I had seven responses all from home.

_Okay love you_

_Love you_

_Be Safe_

_Okay_

_Okay_

_Okay._

The last text was from Kendall.

_I'll be waiting under the mistletoe while you're driving through the winter storm._

I laughed at my song reference and sent him a reply before starting the car and driving home.

_Haha cute. Too bad it's not snowing :( but I like the idea of us under the mistletoe together ;)_

After the two hour drive I finally made it back to the Palm Woods. I parked my car before walking into the building and waving to the kids that were staying in LA for Christmas. I took the stairs to 2J and started to get my key out of my purse noticing that it was 11 at night but the door opened up and Kendall was standing there smirking at me. I smiled at him and hugged him. "Hey you didn't have to wait up for me." I told him. Kendall smiled and returned the hug. "I wanted to though." He told me.

I looked at him and he looked at the top of the door frame and smiled at me. I looked at the doorframe and smiled at what I saw. _Mistletoe_. I looked at him and smiled at him again before wrapping my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and closed the gap between us.

The kiss was slow and passionate, both of us pouring our love into it. We broke the kiss leaving our foreheads touching. I smiled at Kendall which he returned with a smile of his own before kissing my nose and letting me into the apartment.

"How was the church service?" he asked me when I sat down on the couch only get pulled onto his lap. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. "It was good. I got to see my cousins and my cousin's husband that I didn't know about. So that was awkward" I said as I yawned and rested my head against his chest. I felt Kendall's chest rumble so I knew he was laughing at me.

"I think someone is sleepy" Kendall said as he picked me up bridal style and carried to my room and tucked me in. "Good night sweetheart" he said as he kissed my forehead. "Night Kendall" I mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

I woke up to somebody jumping on me and five voices screaming "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I shrieked and sat up in bed to see Katie and the guys in my room in their jammies. I yawned and stretched my arms over my head before getting out of bed and following the boys as they ran towards the couch.

I walked towards the couch and sat by Kendall and Katie as the boys passed out the presents. "Can we open them now mama?" Katie asked bouncing in her seat making everyone laugh. Mama Knight nodded her head and smiled "Yep everyone can open their presents".

They boys cheered and started opening their presents. I got each of the boys a hockey puck signed by their favorite hockey player.

"Whoa" I heard as I was opening my present from Katie. I looked up and saw the boys staring at the hockey pucks.

"Do you guys like it?" I asked them smiling when they pounced on me giving me a group hug. I laughed when they pulled away. "How did you do this?" Carlos asked me. I smiled at him. "I know people who owed me some favors so" I shrugged my shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Thank you Sammy!" the said at once and Kendall kissed my cheek and I smiled at them. I opened up all of my presents and smiled at everything. There was wrapping paper everywhere around the living room.

"Oh look there is one more present under the tree" Logan said looking at Kendall. "Huh I wonder how that got there." He said.

I looked at all the guys who were trying to hide their smiles I was about to say something when I felt Katie tap my shoulder I turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah Katie?" I asked her. "I think I have something in my eye can you check for me?" she asked me. I nodded my head and looked at her eyes. "I don't see anything Kates" I told her. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh my bad"

I rolled my eyes and looked at her like she was hiding something. "Hey Sammy?" I heard Kendall say from behind me. I turned to look at him but I saw him down on a knee and I gasped.

"Sammy Alison Martin, I know we have had our ups and downs but I love you. I know that I want to wake up fifteen, twenty, eighty years from now and see you next to me in our bed. I want to be the father of your children. I promise that I will always love you and I will never hurt you." Kendall said grabbing my hand. I smiled and had tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Sammy I love you so much. Will you do me the honor and become my wife? Will you marry me?" he asked pulling out a simple silver ring with a diamond on top. I smiled and looked around the room and saw everyone smiling at me. Logan pulled Katie towards him hugging her to his chest nodding at me.

I looked over at Mama Knight who had tears falling down her cheeks and smiling at me. I looked at the boys who were smiling and giving me thumbs up.

I turned back to Kendall and saw him watching me for my reaction. I smiled and wiped my eye.

"Yes, I will marry you Kendall" I said.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded my head. "Really."

Kendall smiled and slipped the ring on my finger before pulling me up and kissing me while spinning me around.

Everyone else in the room cheered and pulled out their party poppers. I smiled when I heard them going off.

"Congratulations! I get another daughter" Mama Knight said smiling and hugging me. "Yes another girl in the family!" Katie cheered as she ran over and joined our hug.

I looked over at Kendall and saw the guys giving man hugs. Kendall saw me looking at him and he came over and gave me another kiss.

"Future Mrs. Kendall Knight. It has a nice ring to it." I smiled and hugged Kendall. The guys pulled me over to them and Kendall grumbled.

"Hey calm down we just want to hug our new sister-in-law" Logan said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah Kendall. We love our new sis" Carlos said joining the hug. James just nodded his head and joined the hug.

I laughed as the boys hugged me. Soon I felt Kendall in the middle of the hug with me and our family around us.

I smiled when we pulled apart; Kendall still had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head top of mine.

"So Mrs. Knight would you like to join me as I stay in my jammies all day on this wonderful day?" Kendall asked me.

I smiled "I would love to Mr. Knight"

Everyone laughed and smiled at us. "Ooh we need to get started with the wedding plans right away" Mama Knight said as she ran away to her room to get the bridal magazines and everyone laughed.

"I'm going to be with you every step of the way honey" Kendall told me kissing my head as we sat on the couch.

"Good, I can't do it without you" I said kissing his cheek.

"GUYS! Look at all the things you can do for your wedding!" we heard Mama Knight call from the room.

"And so it begins" I heard Katie say from her spot next to Logan. Everyone laughed at her before enjoying our day in our pajamas.

I'm so lucky to have such an awesome fiancé.

_**It's done! Maybe I will do a sequel if enough people want it. Tell your friends to read this and my other story Today Was a Fairytale! And thank you to everyone who read this story it means a lot to me. Merry Early Christmas!**_


End file.
